A Rose by Another Name
by superstargirl818
Summary: A story based on the Ronnie/Danielle storyline in eastenders. What if the reason Bella came to forks was because she wanted to find her biological mother? However what she doesn't know is that her mother is a vampire, A certain vampire called Rosalie Hale
1. Chapter 1

_AN – This is like an intro chapter to my story and it's gonna be switching POV's back and forth. I have a trailer for this story the link is in my profile._

_I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 1 – Rosalie POV

I grumbled miserably as I walked through the doors to the Cullen mansion. I was just returning from a double shift at the restaurant my family owned and ran. I was always bored when I worked at the restaurant. All of us Cullen siblings were. Carlisle realising this used it as a punishment against us when we were bad. I almost growled in temper at the unfairness. Here I was a fully grown vampire 30 years old and yet I was treated like a child. I tried to calm down and as I turned around to put my coat on the hanger I noticed my husband in the living room.

"Hi Emmett" I greeted him. He was sat on the couch watching football. He waved one hand in response never taking his eyes of the screen. I rolled my eyes. How he could watch that tedious sport was beyond me. He had been a vampire for almost seventy years after being found and changed from Carlisle who found him almost dead after being attacked by a bear. He had seen it all and bought the t-shirt multiple times yet he still watched football. Despite his flaws I loved him. I was changed almost 15 years ago after being raped and left for dead and he was the one who had helped me. He helped me kill the monsters that did it, He listened to me while I relived the experience again and again, he held me while I dry sobbed and he helped me do the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. Say goodbye to my daughter. I gotten pregnant at fourteen and changed the day my baby was born. I had to give her up. I remembered it like yesterday.

I was 14 and at a party. I didn't know anyone. I had always been a loner but Regina Haywood one of the most popular girls in school seemed to see some potential in me and all of a sudden I was cool. I hung around with Regina and her cronies and we were always at the coolest parties. At this party though Regina had left me leaving me on my own, the saddo in the corner. I was just about to leave when a boy came up to me. I remembered him. His name was Royce King Jr. He was the coolest boy in school and everyone fancied him. He kept giving me drinks and sweet talking me. I was deluded and drunk enough to fall for it and soon we were kissing.

We went out into the garden and he made what he wanted pretty clear groping me and kissing me. I stopped him but he told me he loved me. I was shocked to say the least. Not even my parents had said that. I was more or less brought up by nannies while my father worked a lot and my mother would just get drunk. When he said that it was a big deal and I buckled. I lost my virginity drunk, in a bush at the age of fourteen. Classy. Afterwards he just pulled his pants up and walked off. I was confused and tried looking for him at the party but he was nowhere to be found. The next day at school he ignored me and I realised I had been duped. When I found out I was pregnant a month later I was terrified. I knew my parents would disown me and I was too much of a coward to approach Royce in school. I tried to forget about it and ignore it but sure enough nine months after that fateful night the pains started and I gave birth to a baby girl in my bedroom with my parents still none the wiser.

I looked into my daughter's eyes and instant love hit me. She was beautiful. She gripped my finger and I smiled down at her and I knew I would never let her go. I decided to name her Bella. Reality hit in soon after though when my mother came into the room to see me holding her. She screamed, shouted, ranted and raved. Told me I was not welcome in her house any more if I was to keep the baby so I cleaned and dressed myself and Bella using some of my old baby clothes and walked out of the door without a penny to my name. It was dark and cold outside and I carried on walking trying to think of a plan. Bella would be hungry soon and would not be good for a newborn out on the streets in winter. After walking for a while I heard Royce and his friends behind me. They were drunk.

"Hey Blondie!" Royce shouted after me. I tried to ignore them but they followed me and Royce came behind me yanking my hair I stumbled backward nearly dropping the baby "Leave me Alone!" I turned and growled at them but they just laughed and came closer

"Ooooh feisty I like it Royce you were right and haha look the slut's had a wickle baby" one of his friends said I instantly became more scared for my daughters safety.

"Don't hurt her" I begged. Royce got a grin. "No Rosie Posie we're not gonna hurt her" he said putting extra emphasis on her as the gang cornered me. When they had finished all I could think about was the pain. They had took Bella off me putting her on the ground until they finished and ran off. I was in so much pain I just wanted to die until Carlisle found me in the streets and changed me into a vampire. I joined the Cullen Coven. Their was Esme and Carlisle who were the sort of mum and dad in the coven, Jasper and Alice and the two single men Edward and Emmett who I fell in love with.

After I was changed I was given the news that Bella must be put up for adoption. I was devastated. I cried, I pleaded, I threw tantrums but I was always met with the same remark.

"We can't risk it Rosalie. She would notice we're not aging so we'd have to tell her about us. If the Volturi ever got wind that we had a human child in our coven well the consequences would be catastrophic and as you refuse to change her when she's old enough well you leave us no choice". So I chose a couple who were looking to adopt and gave her up. There wasn't a day that went by I never thought of her, what she would look like and what she was up to. And here I was 15 years later still mourning the loss of my child.

Hello Rosalie, how was your day?" I was brought out of my thoughts by my father's words as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. When I was first changed the only good thing about it was that I was finally going to get away from my father Adam Hale. He was a cruel, vile man who was determined to control my life. He hated the fact that I wasn't this perfect obedient daughter. About five years after I was changed I was shocked to find him at my door. He had been changed into a vampire. He had been a nomad travelling from country to country and while passing through forks he had smelt vampires and checked it out.

After finding me he had vowed to stay here in forks to my dismay and despite my pleading Carlisle had welcomed him with opened arms. I was furious with Carlisle until Adam had told us what his powers were. Control and Blocking. The Control power was power was sort of like Jaspers power but ten times more lethal. He could control people's feelings. It might sound like nothing but he could make Carlisle believe everything he said and he could make my family adore him. For some reason it never worked on me. It never worked on the people who had strong feelings towards him. I hated him with a passion so I guess that counted as strong feelings. The second power was simple. He could block himself from any mental or physical power other families had. Alice could not see any future that involved him, Edward could not read his mind and Jasper could not read his feelings. I sighed.

I would never be rid of him. He was always the person who knew how to wind me up and he would not give up until I was angry or crying. I remembered the day after he had arrived. I had begged him to leave. He had said he wanted an apology and when I had refused he told me what had happened. "Don't go looking for your angel of a daughter because she's dead!" he spat at me coldly "She died 13 years ago" he went on to explain he had a call looking for Rosalie Hale saying that she had died. At just 2 years old her life was over. It took me a year to be able to get out of bed after he had told me. Emmett was so kind and considerate bringing me blood whenever I needed it. I truly loved him. It still hurt me to think about poor Bella. I had a loving family and I had Emmett but they were only half my happiness. I would never be truly happy without my baby girl.

_AN – So what do think? Good? Bad? Awful? Please tell me I really want to know if I've got it right and obviously get some reviews for this haha. As a thank you for reviewing if you leave your story name in your review then I promise I will read and review every chapter of your story so please please review? Next chapter we're gonna be introduced to Bella. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I was really happy to see all the feedback it has got. Here is chapter 2 Bella's POV. I think there will be a lot of inner dialogue even though I'll try not to put too much in._

Chapter 2 – Bella's POV

Beep BEEP! BEEP!!!! I grumbled and turned over in bed as I heard the alarm clock ring. Slamming my hand on the clock I stumbled and tripped getting out of bed. Typical me, tripping over carpet. I walked into the bathroom and blearily looked at my reflection in the mirror. I always used to think I looked like her – Renee. The woman I thought was my mother. I'm probably confusing you so I guess I should start at the beginning.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm 15 years old and I was brought up in Phoenix with my mother and stepfather after my parents divorce. I had a pretty good life, decent grades and lots of friends. All that changed when my so called 'parents' told me I was adopted. I was shocked to say the least. I cried and screamed but eventually accepted it. I had secretly contacted the adoption agency that had handled my adoption and they told me that my real mother was called Rosalie Hale and she lived in Forks, Washington. It was a small world. She lived in the same town as Charlie, my adoptive father. I knew that I had to find her. I needed to meet her but I didn't know what she would say. She had never given a reason for giving me up. Would she accept me? I had to act carefully so I asked Charlie could I move in with him. I planned to get to know her and find out more about her while keeping my distance and waiting for the right time to tell her.

I walked back into my bedroom looking at the numerous boxes on my floor.

"Bella" My inner monologue was interrupted by Renee who was stood at the door. "Are you ok?" She asked concern etched in her tone.

"I'm fine" I said "I just want to get out of here" I tried to ignore the hurt in her face.

"You don't have to do this you know Bella" she said

"I do, I really do" I said walking past her. After showering and dressing I was ready. We packed the car with all my possessions and then we were off to the airport Renee throwing me anxious glances all the way their.

The flight was uneventful. I was shuffling in my seat nervous the whole way their.

When I arrived at the airport and saw Charlie my stomach started doing blackflips. The last time I saw him I had just found out I was adopted and I was screaming at him. He didn't seem angry now, more like just as nervous as me. I walked up to him.

"Hi" I said shyly

"Hello" he said nodding to me shuffling on each foot. After a few minutes of tension filled silence he picked up my bags and walked to his cruiser, me following. The ride to Charlie's house was filled with small talk and the ride seemed much longer than one hour.

Eventually we arrived at the house,

"Well here we are" Charlie said

"Yeah" I nodded uncomfortably.

"Will you need any help with unpacking?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"It's okay, I'll be fine" I said getting out of the car.

After unpacking and a quick tour of the house I was called outside by Charlie. Walking outside the first thing that caught my eye was the big red rusty truck in the driveway. I walked up to Charlie.

"What's going on?" I asked him

"I got you a little moving in present" he said gesturing towards the truck

"Are you serious? This is mine? Oh my god!" I squealed. Charlie beamed and handed me the keys. I took them off him and went to get in the truck. Charlie stopped me.

"I'm really glad you're here Bella. I've missed you" he said scuffing his shoe on the ground,

"I'm really glad I'm here too dad" I replied smiling. I turned and got into my new truck ready to check out the town and more importantly find my mother. I had gone 15 years without her and I wasn't going to go for much longer. My first stop was the Thriftway. I got my products and stood at the checkout point trying to calm my nerves. There was a man on the till about 20 years old. He raised his eyebrows at me and I passed him my stuff. I inhaled deeply.

"Erm Excuse me" I said and he looked up to me. "Do you know Rosalie Hale? I heard that she lives in this town" I said

"Rosalie Hale? The blonde one? Yeah sure she lives here in Forks with her husband, brother and all his adopted kids. They all run a restaurant I could write the address down for you if you like" He said.

"Yes please that would be great" I said gratefully. He wrote it down and passed me it along with my goods. I paid him and hurriedly thanking him I left the store. I got into my truck and was ready to go down there but upon seeing the time I hurried home vowing to go their tomorrow.

_AN – So I hope you liked it. If you did then tell me and if you didn't then tell me as well haha. Can we try to get up to 15 reviews this time? The next chapter will be the meeting between them both. Anyone who reviews with the name of their story I will read and review every chapter as a thank you for reviewing. Also tell me if you prefer Rose's POV or Bella's POV I'm going to be doing both but I need to know who to do most. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN – Erm seriously wow you guys are the best. I loved all your reviews and I'm grateful for them all so thank you very much :) and that is the only reason why I'm giving you so quick updates. See that's how it works so review and I'll update ten times quicker. Can we try and get to 30 reviews this time? Please? If we can I'll try my hardest to update in the next three days._

Chapter 3 – BPOV

"School, yay" I groaned sarcastically as I trudged down the stairs. I knew that I'd hate school. As well as the fact that I was starting in the middle of the semester this school was ten times smaller than my school in Phoenix which meant that they were more likely to single me out. I was never one for fitting in. This was going to be torture.

"Hey Charlie" I mumbled sleepily sitting at the rickety dining room table.

"Well look who got out of the wrong side of bed this morning" Charlie observed.

"School" I explained grabbing a piece of toast "enough to make me want to shoot myself". Charlie's hand flitted towards his gun and I stifled a laugh "Charlie I was joking" I said in between munches. He blushed and looked abashed before noisily scraping his chair back and standing up. With a quick peck on the top of my head and a mumbled "good luck" he was off to work. I washed the pots absorbed in thoughts about my mother and before I knew it, it was time for me to go.

It was a couple of miles to the school and I almost missed it due to the fact it didn't even look like a school. Where was the barbed wire? It just looked like an old manor or something. I parked my truck in the parking lot relieved that my truck wasn't the only old or rusty vehicle there. After getting my timetable and a slip to sign I was on my way to begin my hellish day.

After three lessons I was starting to recognise people by face and quite a few of them seemed interested in me for some weird reason. Two boys called Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton followed me around like little Labradors desperate to take me to each class. I made friends with this girl called Angela and she seemed nice and her friend Jessica was ok but she was totally hostile whenever Mike even so much as looked at me. Eventually it was lunchtime and I was sat with Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and a few other people who I couldn't name yet. I cast my eyes around the cafeteria and one certain table caught my eye. There were three people at the table and they were so beautiful they seemed almost inhuman. The only girl out of the group had short spiky black hair. You could say she almost looked like a pixie. She was holding hands with a man who had golden wavy hair. He was smiling reassuringly at the pixie girl. The other guy was on his own facing them. He had his back to me but I could tell he was good looking like the others. His hair was brown and wavy. They didn't look like each other expect they were all deathly pale and all had golden eyes. I turned to Jessica.

"Hey Jess, Who are they?" I asked nodding towards them. She looked at them and turned back to me smiling knowingly.

"That's Edward, and the couple are Jasper and Alice. They're adopted. They live with that Cullen doctor Carlisle and his wife Esme" She explained. My heart stopped. They lived with Rosalie? My mother? I started hyperventilating and quickly grabbed my stuff and left the cafeteria. As I was leaving I got the most confusing look from Edward. It was almost as if he was trying to figure something out and I had the answer.

After a brief nervous breakdown in the girl's toilet I calmed down. The bell rang and I set off for my next class which was biology.

I arrived at the classroom and flattening my hair I walked in. I walked up to the teacher.

"Erm excuse me you're Mr Banner right" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded I'm Bella Swan the new girl" I said and understanding lit his features.

"Oh Ok then well you'll sit here" he said pointing to the only empty seat in the classroom. Oh No! It was next to Edward! I instantly began hyperventilating again. Edward looked at me as I sat down and it was the most murderous look. He looked evil. I was shocked what had I done to him? And then it hit me He knew! He must know I was Rose's daughter there was no other reason. I tried to ignore him and get on with my work but it was to not avail. I was genuinely afraid. Not a moment to soon the bell rang and he ran out of his seat before most people had finished packing there things away. I hurried out of the classroom and to my next class. After school had finished I was still mulling over Edward as I went into the school office. I heard a voice pleading

"There must be another class I can take Ms Cope, What about physics?" Edward was saying to the receptionist

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but every other class is full" The door shut behind me and both Edward and Ms Cope turned around to see me.

"Well I guess I'll just have to bare it" Edward said and left the office in one swift move. I handed my slip back to the secretary and walked to my truck on autopilot. Did he hate me that much? Why would he want to move classes when I'd not said two words to him? I tried to put him to the back of my head. I had much bigger fish to fry. Using the directions I had gotten from Google Maps I made my way to the restaurant. I parked in the car lot and looked up at it. It was really posh. I opened the door and walked up the podium and that's when I saw her. She was beautiful, she had long flowing blonde hair and a figure most models would die for with the pale complexion and golden eyes that every Cullen had. She also looked really young, too young really for a 30 year old. She looked like one of the princesses out of my fairytale books I read as a kid. I looked glumly at my limp brown hair, plain features and muddy coloured eyes. I was nothing special no wonder she got rid of me. I turned around as was about to leave when I heard her shout after me.

"Excuse me" She called. I turned around "How can I help you?" I stopped for a minute basking in the sound of her voice. It was like wind chimes so warm and inviting "So what do you want?" She said tapping her foot impatiently

"Erm I was going to ask if you had any jobs going" I lied

"Have you got any experience with working in a restaurant? You know waiting, serving, cooking that sort of thing" She asked me

"Well no but …" I began but she interrupted me

"Well then sorry but we can't help you" She said turning away. A woman came out of the kitchen. She had a kind face and caramel coloured hair. She frowned at Rosalie

"Rose. Don't be so rude" She chastised before turning to me "We have a cleaning job available" She said to me "it's not pleasant but if you have no experience then that's all we can offer you" She smiled at me.

"Yes thank you so much I'd love that" I said smiling back at her.

"Well you can start tomorrow at 7pm if you like" She said turning and going back into the kitchen. I walked out of the restaurant smiling happily I was one step closer to being with my mother.

AN – I know this was a bit boring but it was needed to get the story going. Now I have 3 things to ask you to answer in your review

Did you like it?

For those who watched the Ronnie/Danielle storyline in eastenders would you like me to end this the same way that storyline ended?

What should I name the Cullen's restaurant

For those of you who did not watch the eastenders storyline but want to know what happened so give you can give your input tell me in your review and I'll reply :)


	4. Chapter 4

_AN – READ THIS IMPORTANT! – Reread the first chapter again please I have added some more onto the end of it and this chapter will make no sense at all. Thanks for all the reviews and I've finally decided how this story will end but I'm not going to tell haha. _

I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter 4

I woke up in a marginally better mood than yesterday. I whistled as I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen earning a raised eyebrow from Charlie. After eating breakfast with a smile on my face I set off to school determined to talk to Edward and ask him what his problem was but when I arrived at lunch and glanced over to the Cullen's table he wasn't there! Jasper and Alice where their gazing into each others eyes leaving there food untouched but there was no sign of Edward. Maybe he was late or had detention or something I wondered but when it was time for Biology his seat left empty. I had to admit it was easy to work without him giving me death stares but I also thought back to yesterday when he was so determined to switch classes. Was he not here because of me? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he was just ill and was just an egotistical drama queen. I mean I wasn't rude, I wasn't hard to work with and I didn't smell or anything so it couldn't be me. I put these thoughts to the back of my head as the bell rang for the end of school. I got in the car and drove to the restaurant excitement and nervousness quenching my stomach.

I pulled up and looked up at the restaurant. It was called Casa de Cullen I giggled, that was original. Still giggling I walked into the restaurant smiling at Rosalie. She didn't smile back. Esme walked up to me

"Hi Bella glad you could come" She said smiling at me kindly "Why don't you come and meet the family. I smiled back and followed her through to the back room "Well you already know Alice and Jasper I assume" She said pointing to them "and of course Rosalie and I and this is my husband Carlisle, his father Adam and his wife Victoria" She said pointing them out. Adam looked old but wise. He had grey hair all slicked back and was wearing a pinstripe suit. There was no kindness in his eyes. Victoria was much younger. She had long, flowing, curly, red hair. She was really pretty except like the rest of the Cullen's she had red eyes and a gleam in her eyes that none of they had either. I then turned to Carlisle. He looked like a supermodel with his blonde hair and golden eyes he flashed a smile at me and I felt a twinge in my stomach. There was no way this could be my family. They all looked so extraordinarily beautiful and I just looked plain at best. I smiled greeting all of the Cullen's again wondering were Edward was but I thought it best not to ask.

After a couple of hours my back ached and I was tired beyond belief but I had met my family so it wasn't too bad. I walked down the corridor towards the office which had its door open too tell them I was done for the day but I stopped when I heard Adam talking

"You are so beautiful, I have to have you" I was about to walk away thinking that Adam and Victoria were having 'private time' when I heard the person that responded

"Oh Adam" I was confused. That voice sounded familiar and I had never heard Victoria speak. I sneaked a peek around the corner and was shocked to see it was Mrs Stanley! Jessica's mum! Oh my god I turned around and ran down the corridor but I wasn't looking were I was going and I bumped into Rosalie. She turned around and snapped at me

"Watch were you are going why don't you" She hissed at me. I was hurt. She was being mean and I hadn't done anything wrong. "So what were you doing eavesdropping?" She said to me but before I could respond she said "don't try to deny it I saw you sneaking around my fathers office" She said.

"I didn't mean to, I was going to tell Mrs Cullen that I had finished for the day but ... I heard…" I said stuttering. Should I give my own granddad away to save my reputation?

"Well go on" Rosalie said tapping her foot impatiently

"I saw him …with…Mrs Stanley…In the office …Kissing" I said warily

Rose POV

"I saw him …with…Mrs Stanley…In the office …Kissing" she said stuttering. I wasn't shocked. My father was always a player even when he was human. I was just so sure he wouldn't do anything to risk his perfect image to the rest of the family. I started to get excited maybe this was what I needed to bring him down. But I had to be sure first.

"Are you sure that's what you saw" I said urgently to the girl who nodded her head slowly. I smiled triumphantly. "Wait here" I said to her before turning around and running through to the restaurant at human speed. I was happy to see the family – minus Victoria – all stood together talking. I walked towards them

"Guys" I approached them "you'll never guess what. My father was just in the office with …" Carlisle cut me off

"Rose we don't want to hear it" He said sternly.

"But" I said speechless

"No Rose, We know your father was not a good father when you were younger but he has changed and he's a good man. He loves you very much and I am sick and tired of you trying to make us hate him every other day" he said firmly. I was shocked. When Adam had first came here I had tried to sabotage him but it was unsuccessful and now obviously it was coming back to haunt me as they thought I was doing the same thing as before. I was about to reply but I knew it was no use and I sighed in defeat turning around. Adam was stood their watching me with a smug smile on his. I ignored it and left the room with my head held high. I walked back into the corridor were the girl was waiting expectantly

"Well what happened?" she asked me.

"Nothing happened and if it had I wouldn't be telling you" I snapped at her "You need to remember you're just an employee and nothing more so why don't you just keep you're nose out of my personal business and get back to scrubbing" I said to her. She ran off and I vaguely heard her sobs as she ran away. I went into the office trying to ease my guilt.

_AN – OK so did you like it? Please tell me. I think there is going to be about 18 chapters in full. Can we see if we can get to 45 reviews this time? If we can again I promise I will update in the next 3 days. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN – As usual thanks to everyone for reviewing. Luckily for you readers I'm determined to get this story finished as soon as possible as I have 4 stories on the go so hopefully it'll be finished by June. _

Chapter 5 – BPOV

It had been a week since my first day at Casa de Cullen. Things were still frosty between Rosalie and me it had hurt me when she said I was just the cleaner If only you knew I thought bitterly in my head. I was late so I rushed off to school, skipping breakfast. I arrived at my first class five minutes late. Edward had not returned to school yet and was too scared to ask the Cullen's about him. I was sure that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon so I was shocked when I saw him later that day at dinner. I was worried he would be being nasty again so I decided that I would see if he was giving me a dirty look. If he was I would not go into Biology. If he wasn't I would be brave and face him. I timidly looked up. He was talking to his sister Alice. He seemed to be at ease. He suddenly turned around and looked at me. I blushed and looked down. He didn't look angry or mad. He had the same look on his face that I got a glimpse of last week. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. I didn't whether I should be happy or sad he wasn't glaring at me. The bell rang and I set off to biology. He was already there. I went and sat down next to him.

"Hello" he said quietly. I turned around shock written on my face. He must have seen the shock because he smirked. "My name is Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan" he continued

"How do you know my name" I demanded confused. He laughed gently

"Oh I think everyone knows your name, the whole town has been waiting for you to arrive" he said smiling.

"No" I said frustrated "I meant why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked confused

"No I like Bella" I explained "but I think Charlie must call me Isabella behind my back because that's what everyone seems to know me as" I said feeling stupid

"Oh" he said and didn't press the matter further and neither did I. He probably got my name from one of the family. I wondered did he get it from Rosalie. Did Rosalie talk about me? Did she think about me? No I stopped myself if Rosalie ever talked about me it would be to badmouth me. She hated me I thought sadly. Mr Banner ordered us to get started and Edward turned to me

"Ladies first partner" he offered. We were examining slides today. We had to determine what was on the slides examining them through a microscope. I looked at it

"Prophase" I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked and leaned over to stop my hand from removing the slide. For one second my hand burned. It was like an electric pulse. The heat shot up my hand and up my arm. I instinctively grabbed my hand away. "Sorry" he mumbled. He then looked into the microscope "Anaphase" he agreed writing it down. He then changed the slide "Anaphase" he said as he written it on the second line.

"May I?" I asked holding my hand out. He slid the microscope towards me. I looked into it wishing he was wrong but it _was_ anaphase damn. "Slide three" I asked holding my hand out. He dropped the slide in my hand. "Interphase" I said pushing the microscope towards him. He checked and written down Interphase on the sheet of paper. I looked up at him and saw his eyes. They were golden. I remembered them last week when they were jet black. "Did you get contacts?" I blurted out.

"No" he frowned at me

"Oh" I mumbled "I thought there was something different about my eyes" I said. He shrugged. Mr Banner approached our table.

"Didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" he asked firmly

"Bella" Edward corrected him "Actually she identified three of the five" he told him smugly. Mr Banner raised his eyebrow as he turned to me

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked me

"Not with onion root, with Whitefish blastula" I said sheepishly

"Where you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?" He asked

"Yeah" I nodded blushing. He huffed and walked away.

"It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward said making small talk

"Not really" I scoffed. He raised one eyebrow. "I don't like the cold or the wet" I said answering his unasked question.

"Fork's must be a difficult place for you to live" he said

"You have no idea" I mumbled under my breath

"Why did you come here then" he asked. I faltered

"It's complicated" I said slowly

"I think I can keep up" he insisted. I sighed

"I guess…I wanted to find out more about myself. The past few months have been…weird and well I really don't belong with Charlie and Renee" I said hoping I hadn't said too much but he didn't look shocked or angry. He didn't ask any more questions and I didn't tell him anything else. We sat through the rest of the class in silence.

After school I went straight to the restaurant determined to make it up with Rosalie. It was karaoke night and everyone was there including Edward. When I arrived he smiled and nodded in greeting from across the room but he made no attempt to come over. I got to work trying to ignore the glares that I knew Rosalie would be giving me.

I was mopping up when I saw an envelope on the floor. I thought it was empty but it was full and it had not been opened. I looked at the address. It was for Rosalie. I groaned. I didn't want to go and face her even it was just to give her a letter. I was considering giving it to Esme when Adam came into the room. I blushed. I didn't know if he knew I had told Rosalie about his affair but I guessed he did.

"What's this?" He asked coming up to me and snatching the letter out of my hand. I wanted to take it back of him but I couldn't. "I'll give this to Rosalie" he said turning around and leaving the room. At the same minute Rosalie came in the room and saw us stood together and Adam leaving. She came up to me

"What did he want?" She said

"Erm there was a letter for you and …" I said. She cut me off

"AND YOU GIVE IT TO HIM?" she shrieked. I was too scared to answer but it turned out I didn't need to "you stupid stupid little girl have you any idea what you have done? You of all people know what my dad is like and yet you give a letter that might be very important to him. A letter that I'm never going to get" She said before turning and leaving the room. I sighed. I couldn't do anything right. Before long I was time to open the doors ready for the karaoke night. Rose was on stage opening the night and thanking everyone for coming when I was carrying a bucketful of dirty water across the room when I suddenly became furious with her. I had not done anything wrong. I was polite and a good worker and she treated me like something she scraped of her shoe! It just wasn't fair. I passed her and before I knew what I was doing I had chucked the bucket of water over her. I saw her face. It was murderous. I wasn't stupid. I ran out of the door and into the car park. I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough because I felt someone grab my arm and spin me around. It was Rosalie.

"You are so fired" she said angrily to me before flouncing back into the restaurant. What had I done?

_AN – Did you like it? Hate it? Next chapter there is going to be an advance in the relationships between Bella and Edward AND Bella and Rosalie. And as usual if I can get up to 55 reviews then I will update in the next 2 days :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN – Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them. _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(_

Chapter 6 –

At the time I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought standing up for myself would gain me some sort of satisfaction but now she hates me. I've ruined everything. I didn't sleep well that night. I tossed and turned trying to keep any thoughts of her out of my head, I was grateful when it started to get light. I got up and looked out of the window. It was raining. Just to match my mood I thought glumly. I trudged down the stairs and ate my breakfast in silence not making any conversation with Charlie. I set off to school comforting myself that she wouldn't be there. I parked up and saw Edward from across the car lot. I looked at him all of a sudden his face turned to horror. I looked at where he was looking and saw Tyler's van spinning wildly out of control heading towards me. It all moved so fast it was a blur. One minute I was cringing away from the oncoming van and the next minute I was on the floor Edward holding the van away from me. After a few seconds of shocked silence the bedlam started. Shouting, screaming, running and pushing. I saw Edward quietly slink away. Eventually the ambulance came. I didn't want to lie down and wear a neck brace but Edward told the paramedic that I had banged my head so I had to endure the humiliation. When I got to the hospital i saw Carlisle again.

"Hi Bella" Carlisle said

"Hi Mr Cullen" I said

"Please call me Carlisle" he said smiling and shaking his head

"Ok…Carlisle" I said "So what's the diagnosis Doc?" I asked

"You're fine, you should be able to leave now" he said

"Cool thanks" I said and he nodded "I would've been a lot worse if Edward hadn't been there you know" I said watching his facial expression "he got me out of the way sooo fast" Carlisle plastered a smile on his face.

"You know Rosalie had no right to fire you last night" he said changing the subject "We've got an event on tonight. Why don't you come and waitress? We need the staff"

"Really? Thank you" I said eagerly. The door opened and then Edward walked in. I walked up to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him

"Your fathers waiting for you" he pointed out

"Now" I said firmly. He wasn't going to get out of this his owed me an explanation. I walked out of the room with him following. When we had left the room he turned on me.

"What do you want?" he hissed at me.

"You owe me an explanation" I replied

"I saved your life I owe you nothing" he said angrily with venom in his voice. I flinched at his tone

"You promised" I protested

"Bella you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about" he said

"There is nothing wrong with my head" I said angrily. He glared at me

"What do you want from me Bella?" he asked sighing

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you" I said

"What do you think happened" he growled at me

"All I know is that you were nowhere near me and then all of a sudden you where holding the car away from me. Stopping it from crushing me and you left dents in the car" I said in a rush.

"You think I lifted a van of you" he asked sarcastically. I nodded "nobody's going to believe that you know" he said angry again.

"I wasn't going to tell anybody" I said truthfully

"Then why does it matter?" he asked confused

"It matters to me!" I said intensely

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked and I shook my head

"Well in that case I hope you enjoy disappointment" he said walking away from me. I huffed angrily and walked down the corridor the opposite way from Edward. I then heard something that made me stop. It was Rosalie and Adam

"Your mother would be ashamed of you" Adam was saying nastily "you disrespecting your father"

"I don't give a fuck about my mother. You and she can rot in hell for all I care" Rosalie said.

"You horrible disgusting little slut! After everything I have done for you"

"Done for me? You've done nothing apart from try and control me now give me my letter!" Rosalie replied angrily

"You need to learn respect Rose and when you do then you can have your letter" Adam said. I then heard a slapping sound and Adam walking away. I stood there breathing deeply not knowing what to do. Would she appreciate me trying to comfort her? Or would she be angry? I decided to risk it and I turned the corner. Rose was stood there with one hand on her cheek. I walked up to her hesitantly

"Rosalie? Are you ok?" She turned to me and smiled "Take my advice Bella, Don't trust anyone but you. Especially not your family. They always screw you over one way or another…Eventually" She smiled again before walking away. I walked to the waiting room where my dad was waiting and we set off home all the time Rose's words where going around and around in my head. I wanted to tell her she could trust me! I wanted to tell her that I would never hurt her.

I arrived at Casa De Cullen and the place was all decorated. It looked amazing. I was going to be carrying around a tray with glasses of champagne asking people did they want a drink. Sounded easy enough. Pretty soon the party was in full swing and I was sneaking myself little glasses of champagne. I was nervous to see Rosalie again after she had been nice to me for the first time this afternoon and people had said drinking can calm the nerves.

RPOV

What was that girl doing? I looked over and she was staggering all over the place! She dropped one of the glasses and started laughing. I went over to her before she could do any more damage.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hissed at her "how much have you had?"

"Oh dear oh dear rosey posey doesn't like me any more" she slurred "Why doesn't rosey posey like me? I've not been a bad girl" tears collected in her eyes. I felt sorry for her. Had I really been that hard on her? I decided to be nice to her.

"hey I think you'd better get off now before you do any more damage" I said softly "have you got a ride home?" I asked her

"I'll take her" Edward appeared from behind me.

"Ok thanks Edward" I nodded to him as picked Bella up bridal style and started to walk out of the restaurant.

AN – OK so as usual can you please tell me if you liked it and if I get 66 reviews then I will update in the next 2 days.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN – wow a double update in one day aren't you lucky? Thanks to all my reviewers. _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(_

Chapter 7 – BPOV

I groaned as the light shined through the window waking me up and giving me a headache. Now I could see why some people didn't drink. Stumbling out of bed I grabbed a couple of aspirin and headed downstairs. Charlie was eating his breakfast and listening to the radio. I cringed away from the loud noise and turned it off.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Charlie complained

"Oh come on Charlie cut me a bit of slack here" I whimpered gripping my head and sitting down at the table. He frowned disapprovingly

"You should not have got drunk then" he said before going and putting the radio back on

"Oh Charlie come on" I said he smirked. He went and grabbed his plate of eggs and bacon "do you want some?" he asked wafting it under my nose. I hurled and ran to the bathroom. After being sick I got dressed and ready for school. When I got ready I went downstairs and went back into the kitchen where Charlie still was

"Why did you have to do that" I said angrily to him "you knew it'd make me sick" he just shrugged and smirked. "I HATE living here" I shouted to no-one in particular. Charlie frowned

"Well if you hate it so much then why don't you leave?" he asked stonily

"Maybe I will" I said before flouncing out of the door. Once I had climbed into my truck the realty of what I had just done hit me. Despite everything I still loved my adoptive parents. I cared for them maybe not as much as my real parents but I still loved them and I hated hurting them. I sighed and set off to school. I was the centre of attention when I was there. Time after time I told people that Edward had pulled me out of the way and time after time people claimed that they had never seen him. The constant questioning coupled with my hangover meant I was in a very bad mood. Eventually it was time for biology. I sat down next to Edward scraping back my chair to announce my arrival but he did not look up. I looked at him for a few minutes wondering if he was going to say anything but he didn't.

"Hello Edward" I said to him. He just nodded not even looking at me! What was his problem? I hadn't been sick in his car last night had I? I just sighed and got on with my work.

After school I wondered what I was going to do. I couldn't go back to Charlie. I had too much stupid pride. I drove around in my truck wondering what I was going to do when I saw a young couple moving out of a house. They were busy carrying boxes and putting them into the moving van. They were all loved up and distracted. It was so easy. I sneaked up to the house and dodging one of the removal men I managed to sneak into the house. I stayed in the bathroom until they had gone. After they had gone I gave myself a little tour of the house and when I saw a couch that had been left in the lounge I realised how tired I was and climbed onto it immediately falling asleep.

I woke with a jolt. I was all scrunched up on the small sofa and I blearily blinked my eyes when I heard voices! My heart stopped and before I could do anything the door opened and in walked Rosalie and a man.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me

"Erm … Well you see" I said

"You're a squatter" the man said "I'm not having squatters in my house I'm calling the police" he said going to grab his cell phone. Probably seeing the look of horror on my face Rose butted in.

"Woah Hang on a minute I'll make a deal with you, you don't phone the police and I'll get her to give me a hand with the cleaning" she offered. After some initial hesitation he nodded and after handing Rosalie the keys he left the house mumbling grumpily.

"Horrible man, I can't believe he has to be the landlord to this place" Rosalie grumbled rolling her eyes. When she did that I saw the first bit of me in her since I first met her. I had something in common with my mum even if it was just a little eye roll. I couldn't help it I started crying. Rosalie turned around shocked and came up to me. I was sat on the couch and she knelt down to me and put her hands on each side of her face.

"Bella what's wrong?" she asked concern etched on her face. Even though she didn't know this I started crying more because of the concern she was showing me. It was worth it making myself homeless if I could be like this with my mum. I finally managed to calm myself down and I knew she would ask me what caused it. I could use this to understand her mind more if I was sneaky.

"I'm sorry" I hiccupped "it's just …I've got this …friend and she doesn't know what to do. She's pregnant and she doesn't know whether to …keep her baby or ….have an abortion. What do you think?" I lied.

"Well I think your friend if she's young then she should have a termination" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I just do" she snapped

"You can't just do. Everyone has a reason for offering certain choices" I pointed out

"I have my reason but I'm choosing not to confide in you" she said

"Fair enough. I just don't see how anyone can give up or abort their child" I mused

"Some people don't have a choice" Rosalie pointed out

"You seem to be very knowledgeable about this" I said watching her expression carefully.

"Ok… the truth is…. when I was teenager I had a baby girl and I... I gave her up" she said stuttering.

"Really?" I asked pretending to look shocked

"Yes but that's not the point. The point is I don't regret it. She should have an abortion. …your friend" she said. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. Did she really just say that? I never thought I could feel this much pain. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I ran out the house, down the path and ran and ran trying to cover my sobs.

RPOV

I watched the girl as she ran away. I knew it was her that was pregnant and I didn't want her to go through the pain of losing a child so I lied.

_AN – OK for those of you who might not get that Rosalie thinks Bella is pregnant but she's not and Rose is trying to protect Bella by lying. If I get 77 reviews then I will update in 2 days. Also a few people have been asking me when Rose finds out Bella is her daughter and it won't be till about chapter 17. I'm not going to tell you how but for viewers of Eastenders then it will follow that storyline closely. Unfortunately no B/E in this chappie because of course he goes through that period of not talking to her. Next chapter someone will find out about Rose being Bella's mum!_


	8. URGENT APPEAL!

OK so now is the time for all twilight fanfic readers/writers to show how close of a community we all are. As I'm sure you all know 'Daddy's little Cannibal' was killed on the 8th may 2009. Although I never knew her personally I was shocked and saddened to hear of her death as I was a big fan of her work. This user

_**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

Posted a cruel review about her (see below) on every story she wrote

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM

I was enraged and sickened to see this. I am asking you to report this heartless cruel BITCH!!!! To reportabuse at fanfiction dot com And get her account deleted along with the reviews. This is just the most disgusting thing I have ever read. Come on and lets show our support for Stephanie/ disgust for Don't Flip My Bitch Switch by overloading the complaints inbox

Thanks

Amy x


	9. Chapter 8

_AN – thank you to everyone who took the time to report 'Don't flip my bitch switch' and thank you to everyone who reviewed. _

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter 8 – BPOV

It took me all day to calm down. I didn't do anything special. I just drove around and around while I cried. I didn't know what I was going to do. All of my plans for the future centred on her. I was so sure she would accept me. I realised I had left my bag there and I knew I had to go back. I had to come up with an excuse to why I had run out of there. I decided I would mention an appointment that I had to get to. I knew it was a pathetic excuse but I couldn't think of anything else. I parked up in front on the house and went and knocked on the door. Rosalie answered and seeing it was me she smiled.

"I was hoping you'd come back" she said gesturing for me to come in. I walked in and followed her into the kitchen. Charlie was there!

"Hi Bells" he said I stood there in shock

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Well when you ran off Rosalie here got worried about you. Rosalie coughed looking a bit embarrassed. She then left the room leaving us to it. I sighed; better get it over with sooner rather than later.

"I'm sorry Charlie I was rude and out of order" I said uncomfortably

"It wasn't all you" he mumbled "I just didn't know what else to do. Ever since your mo- Renee and I told you you were adopted you seem to be slipping away and I just wanted to get the old Bella back" Charlie said "I'm sorry"

"Let's start again" I offered "tomorrow will be the first day I arrive here"

"That sounds like a great idea" Charlie grinned. Suddenly we were interrupted by the opening of the kitchen door. Rosalie stepped in carrying my bag

"I've got your bag" She said passing it to me "and well I'm sorry for firing you Bella I was angry. I'm holding interviews for a waitress tomorrow at the restaurant. You've got one if you want" She said

"Yeah I'd like that thanks. I'll come straight after school" I smiled and nodded.

"Well I think we'd best be getting home. Thanks for calling me Rosalie" Charlie said

"No problem" She replied

We drove home in silence and when we got home it was dark. I yawned and began to head upstairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Hang on a minute miss" he called me. I turned around

"Why did you choose to go to Rosalie?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why did you go to Rosalie's house and stay with her?"

"Oh well she lived closest" I lied

"Bella I'm your fa….I know you and I can tell when you're lying so why don't you tell me the truth"

"You're trying to make something out of nothing here Charlie" I sighed tired

"Like hell I am Bella you could have gone to anybody why her?" he asked me

"Because she's my mum!" I blurted out. The look on Charlie's face was priceless and if it wasn't such a serious conversation then I would have burst out laughing. His mouth was wide open and he just stood there in shocked silence for a few moments before finally getting over the shock

"What are you going on about?" he asked me slowly.

"After you told me I was adopted. I phoned the adoption agency and asked them about my real parents. They told me that they only had information on my mother. I went down there and they told me she was called Rosalie Hale and she lived here in Forks. They also gave me this" I said pulling my locket out of my pocket and passing it to Charlie. It was a picture of a young Rosalie. "She had apparently given it away with me and demanded I have it if I ever came looking for her" I said

"So what did Rosalie say when you told her you were her daughter" Charlie asked handing it back to me.

"I've not told her yet" I admitted. Charlie frowned at me

"Why?" he asked confused

"What if she rejects me?" I asked. I cringed as I remembered that she had already rejected me without even knowing it.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked me

"I don't know" I admitted "I was going to tell her but now I'm not so sure" Charlie sighed and walked up to me engulfing me in a hug.

"It's all a mess isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yup" I nodded and laughed

"Well I'll let you go and get some sleep" he said letting me go

"Wait a minute. Aren't you angry that I've gone and found Rosalie and everything behind your back?" I asked him.

"Honey I could never be mad at you for going to find your birth parents. Renee and I love you unconditionally and we knew it would happen someday. We will support you whatever you decide to do" he said. I smiled. I knew how hard it was for Charlie to let his real emotions show and that's what made it all the more special when he did. After another hug. I set off upstairs and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up feeling like a big weight had been taken of my shoulders. I was glad I told Charlie. I set of to school prepared for the hostility that Edward would give me. He just ignored me through lunch and when I arrived at biology he was there first. He never acknowledged me. Mike was sat behind me trying to make small talk but I ignored him.

"So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance" he muttered sullenly

"That's great" I said as enthusiastically as possible.

"I said I'd have to think about it" he admitted. I almost groaned I knew what was coming next

"Why would you do that" I said not quite able to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I was wondering if …well you were planning on asking me" he said

"Mike I think you should tell her yes" I said softly

"Did you already ask someone?" he asked me sullenly. When he said that I saw Edward head incline towards me

"No, I'm just not going to the dance at all" I said

"Why not" he asked

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday" I said

"Can't you go some other day?" he whined. Resisting the urge to slap him I said

"Sorry no, you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer. It's rude"

"Yeah you're right" he said sullenly I got back to my work counting down the minutes until this class was over. When it had finished I was ready to leave but Edward called me back

"Bella" he called. I turned around.

"Are you talking to me now?" I said hostility evident in my voice.

"No, not really" he admitted

"Then what do you want Edward?" I asked wearily. I was sick and tired of his games.

"I'm sorry, I not I'm being rude but this is the best way" he said sincerely

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"It's better if we're not friends, Trust me" he said.

"You should have figured that out before. Saved yourself all this regret" I said

"Regret? Regret for what?" he asked confused

"For not letting that stupid van squish me" I said

"you think I regret saving your life?" he asked me stunned

"I know you do" I retorted

"You know nothing" he seethed. I turned around ready to flounce out of the room with my dignity intact but as luck would have it I ended up tripping and dropping my books everywhere. Edward came and helped me.

"Thank you" I said angrily to him

"You're welcome" he replied. His voice was equally cold. School was over so I headed out of the door towards my truck. I groaned when I saw who was stood there – Eric.

"Hi Eric" I called as I headed towards him and unlocked my truck door

"Hi Bella" he replied

"So what's up?" I asked him

"Um … I was just wondering would you go to the dance with me?" he asked. I internally groaned

"I thought it was girls choice" I said trying to get out of giving him an answer

"Well yeah" he admitted, His face beginning to blush

"Thank you for asking but I'm going to be in Seattle that day" I said

"oh" he mumbled "Well maybe next time"

"Yeah" I said then bit my tongue. I didn't want to leave him a loophole or false hope. He walked away and I sighed in relief. I got into my truck and was about to leave when Edward pulled out in front of me. I growled audibly. I would be late for my interview at this rate. Suddenly I heard a tap at my window. I turned around to see it was Tyler. I rolled down the windows

"Sorry Tyler I'm stuck behind Cullen" I said angrily

"Oh I know I just wanted to ask you something while we were stuck here" he said. My jaw dropped. He could not be serious. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he was.

"I'm not going to be in town Tyler" I snapped at him

"Yeah Mike said that" he said

"Then why…?" I trailed off

"I thought you were letting him down easy" he admitted.

"Sorry Tyler I'm really going to be out of town" I said not quite able to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"That's cool, we still have prom" he said before walking away. I was fuming. I knew I had anger problems. I had smashed my room up so many times and no amount of anger management could help. I tried to calm down but I saw Edward. He was sat in his car shaking with laughter. I was furious. I started my truck ready to smash into him but he drove off before I could get a chance. I set off pushing my truck to its limit as I drove as fast as I could to get to my interview. I parked up and ran into the restaurant. Rosalie was there I ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late it's just…"

"Save it" she cut me off "I'm sorry Bella but I need reliable, hard workers who are passionate about this job and I don't think you are suitable" she said

"Wait a minute. I'm only late because your stupid nephew decided it would be funny to hold up half the school blocking them off in his car so they couldn't leave. I know I'm the right girl for this job. This is the first time I've been late and I'm a great worker 99.9% of the time. If you can't see that then it's your loss" I said before turning to leave.

"Wait" She called after me. I turned around "You still want the job then it's yours" she said

"Really" I asked her

"Yeah, why not?" she nodded

"Thank you" I squealed before going to leave. She called me back again

"Bella" I turned "Now that's what I call passionate" She said grinning at me. I smiled back.

_AN – So did you like it? Please tell me. I would have had this up earlier but I was distracted and pressed don't save like an idiot. If I can get 95 reviews I'll update within 2 days _


	10. Chapter 9

AN – Thank you for all your reviews. I've changed some of the chapters a bit so now there are going to be less chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be altogether because I think I will do a sort of aftermath of Rosalie finding out about Bella but what I do know is that Rose will find out in chapter 13 so it shows how close we are *Squeal*

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter 9 – BPOV

I smiled as I woke up. I couldn't get Rose's face out of my mind as I walked downstairs and ate my breakfast. That smile she gave me when I stood up to her. It was …proud. I liked it. My mother is proud of me. Kids say it every day and now I finally got the chance to say it. I hummed as I ate breakfast and skipped out the door. On my way to school I turned the stereo up and danced like a crazy person earning some weird looks from people passing at the traffic lights. I tried to block out any thoughts of rejection or abandonment. I was happy and I didn't know the next time I would be happy as my life had gone all topsy turvy this past month. I clinged on to that happiness. As I parked up at the school my spirits plummeted as I saw Edward. He was watching me. I got out of my truck trying my hardest to ignore him. I went to lock my door but the keys slipped through my fingers and fell into a puddle. I leaned down to grab them but they were snatched away by a pair if pale white hands. I recognised them.

"How do you that?" I grumbled as he passed me the key

"Do what?" Edward asked me

"Appear out of nowhere" I said

"Bella it is not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant" he said. He was playing games with me again. I growled annoyed

"So why the traffic jam last night?" I asked still a little angry "I thought you was trying to ignore me not irritate me to death"

"That was for Tyler's sake not mine. I had to give him a chance" He smirked. What? How dare he? I was beyond angry now. "and I'm not pretending you don't exist" he continued.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" I asked sarcastically

"Bella you are utterly absurd" he snapped. I huffed and walked away from him. "Wait!" he called after me. He caught up to me in no time "I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm not saying it isn't true but it was rude to say it anyway" he said

"Why won't you leave me alone" I groaned

"I wanted to ask you something but you sidetracked me" he said then laughed.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder?" I asked confused at his sudden change in emotions.

"You're doing it again" he pointed out

"Fine, then what did you want to ask?" I said keeping my mouth shut.

"I was wondering if a week from Saturday, you know the day of the spring dance" oh my god was he trying to take the piss? "Would you like a ride to Seattle?" he asked me and I blushed. How egoistical was I to think that every boy wanted to go to the dance with me.

"Why?" I asked him

"Well I was planning to go there in the next few weeks anyway and I heard that you were planning to go and to be honest I'm not sure your truck can make it" he shrugged casually

"my truck works fine thank you" I snapped at him stung he insulted my truck. "and anyway thought you didn't want to be friends?" I asked him

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I didn't want to be" he said. Their he goes with the weird comments again; He wasn't in a bloody star wars movie. (AN – never watched star wars but I know they got a few one-liners so….)

"Oh thanks now that's all cleared up" I said sarcastically

"Will you go to Seattle with me?" he demanded. I just nodded getting transfixed in his eyes. He turned to me as he begun to leave "you really should stay away from me" he warned. I thought about him all day and I counted down the minutes till lunch when I could see him again but when I looked over to his table he wasn't there! My spirits deflated I only grabbed a bottle of lemonade for lunch before sitting down.

"Edward Cullen's staring at you again" Jessica noted. I looked to were she was looking and sure enough there was Edward sitting on a separate table from his family on his own. He gestured for me to come over. I grabbed my bag and walked over to him.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked me and I obediently sat down.

"Well this is different" I finally said

"I decided as long as I'm going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly" he shrugged

"You know I have no idea what you mean" I pointed out. He smiled

"I know" he looked over to the table where Jess and the others where "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you" he said

I rolled my eyes "they'll survive" I told him.

"I may not give you back though" he said wriggling his eyebrows. I could tell he was joking but there was seriousness in his voice as well.

"So what brought this on?" I asked him

"I told you I got tired of trying to stay away from you so I'm giving up" he announced

"Giving up?" I asked

"Yes, giving up trying to be good" he said "I'm just going to do what I want now and let the chips fall where they may" he said

"You lost me again" I said blankly

"I always say too much when I'm with you. That's one of the problems" he sighed

"Don't worry" I assured him "I don't understand any of it"

"I'm counting on that" he said grinning back to being happy edward

"So in plain English are we friends now?" i asked him desperate for some reassurance

"Friends?" he asked blankly

"or not" I mumbled blushing he smiled

"Well we can try of course but I'm warning you now I'm not a good friend for you" he said with that serious undertone again

"you say that a lot" i mused

"yes, because you don't listen" he said intensely "I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart you'll avoid me" I got angry

"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear too" I growled at him. He smiled in apology. "So i guess as long as i'm being not smart we'll try to be friends?"

"That sounds about right" he agreed. He watched me in silence for a few minutes. "What are you thinking?" he asked me

"I'm trying to figure out what you are" I said truthfully

"Are you having any look with that?" he asked me lightly. I could see his eyes tighten.

"no not really" I admitted He chuckled

"What are your theories?" he asked me. I blushed and didn't answer him. "Won't you tell me?" he asked me dazzling me again.

"too embarrassing" I said shaking my head

"that 's really frustrating you know" he complained.

"No" i said sarcastically and angrily "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all - just because someone refuses to tell you what they are thinking, even if all the while they are making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they mean...now, why would that be frustrating?" I paused to catch my breath. This was the most i had ever said in front of him but i wasn't going to stop now "or better, say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things-from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained and of that either even after he promised that also would be very non-frustrating"

"You've got a bit of a temper haven't you?" he mused

"I don't like double standards" I told him. He chuckled

"What?" I snapped at him

"your boyfriend seems to think i'm being unpleasant to you -he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight" he said still chuckling

"I don't know what you mean" I said icily "but i'm sure you're wrong anyway" I added trying to wind him up

"I'm not I told you most people are easy to read" he said dismissive

"Except me of course" I pointed out

"Yes. Except for you" he agreed. He looked at the bottle of lemonade "Aren't you hungry?" he asked

"No" i said "aren't you" I replied eying the empty table between us

"No, I'm not hungry" he smirked as if it was an inside joke

"I just wondered" I began "If you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good" I asked

"That sounds fair" he agreed "can I have a favour in return?" he asked me

"one" I allowed

"Tell me one theory" he pleaded

"not that one" I blushed

"you didn't qualify, you just promised one answer" he pointed out

"you've broken promises yourself" I hit back. He had no reply. He stared deep into my eyes

"Um well, bitten by a radioactive spider" I said still being dazzled. I hated it. It was like I was under his spell

"That's not very creative" he scoffed

"I'll figure it out eventually" I vowed

"I wish you wouldn't try" he said all traces of playfulness gone

"Why?" I asked him

"What if i'm not a superhero? What if i'm the bad guy?" he said. Suddenly it dawned on me

"Oh" I said "I see"

"Do you?" he asked looking nervous

"you're dangerous. but not bad. No I don't believe you're bad" I said breathlessly pleased that I was finding out more about him

"You're wrong" he croaked. Suddenly the bell went and I finally looked around the room. It was almost empty

"We're going to be late" I said jumping up. When Edward didn't follow I sent a questioning look at him

"I'm not going to class" he explained "It's healthy to ditch now and then" he grinned. I wanted to ditch with him but I knew I was too much of a wimp.

"Well i'm going" I said reluctantly

"I'll see you later then" he said casually. I ran to biology thankful I never fell on the way there. I arrived there just a few minutes late. I stopped in my tracks when I saw what people where doing - Blood Typing oh no!. I had never stayed conscious during any blood typing class in phoenix. People were already beginning to prick their fingers and I could start to smell the blood. It smelt of rust and salt. My head swayed.

"Mr Banner!" I called. He came up to me

"Are you ok?" he asked me

"No" I groaned "the blood" He immediatly understood

"Mike would you take Bella to the nurses office?" he asked him.

"yes sir" Mike said jumping up. We walked for a while in silence until I knew I needed to sit down before I fell down.

"One sec" I mumbled to Mike as I turned and walked out of the door

"Bella!" he called after me. I ignored him and sat down on the sidewalk putting my head between my knees breathing deeply

"Bella!" I heard someone else call after me. Oh no I recognised that voice! It was Edward. I ignored him hoping he would go away. No such luck. "Bella can you hear me?" He asked me as he kneeled down next to me

"go away" I groaned. He laughed

"I was taking her to the nurse but she won't go any further" Mike said

"I'll take her you can get back to class" Edward said dismissively

"No. I'm supposed to do it" Mike argued. Edward never answered and the next thing I knew I was scooped up in his arms

"Put me down" I ordered angrily as he started walking towards the nurses office

"you look awful" He said looking at me and grinning. "So you faint at the sight of blood and not even your own" he said. His smile got wider. We arrived at the office. Edward kicked the door open Ms Cope jumped

"Oh my" she said looking at me

"She fainted in biology" Edward explained. He took me into the nurses office and put me down on the bed.

"She's just a little faint" Edward explained "they're blood typing in biology" I growled. If he kept talking about me like I wasn't there I would seriously lose my temper with him. The nurse nodded

"There's always one" She said in understanding. She turned to me "just stay laid down for a minute honey. It'll pass"

"I know" I said in irritation

"Does this happen often?" She asked me

"Sometimes" I reluctantly admitted. Edward stifled his laugh.

"I'll go and get some ice for your head dear" she said turning and leaving the room.

"You were right" I moaned to Edward closing my eyes

"I usually am but what about this time?" He said

"Ditching is healthy" I sighed then I thought of Mike "Poor Mike i'll bet he's mad"

"He absolutley loathes me" Edward said cheerfully

"You can't know that" I argued

"I saw his face I could tell"

"I thought you were ditching how come you saw me?" I asked him

"I was in my car listening to a cd" he replied. It was such a normal ordinary answer I looked up at him in shock. The door opened and the nurse bustled back into the room.

"here's your ice pack dear. you're looking better" She said passing it to me

"I think i'm fine" I said sitting up. She was about to push me back down firmly when Mike came into the room carrying a boy from my class also sick from the blood. I got a fresh whiff of blood. I passed the icepack back to the nurse

"get out of the office Bella" Edward said quickly. I didn't need to be told twice. I ran out of their holding my breath followed closely by Edward. "You listened to me" Edward said in shock

"I smelled the blood" I wrinkled my nose

"People can't smell blood" he argued

"Well I can. That's what makes me sick. It smells like Rust and Salt" I shuddered. He looked at me in shock but never got the chance to say anything because Mike came into the office then.

"You look better" he said accusingly.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket" I said to him.

"I'm not bleeding any more" he answered "So are you going this weekend? to the beach?" he asked me

"Sure, I said I was in" I promised

"We're meeting at my dad's store at ten" He said

"I'll be there" I replied

"I'll see you later then" He mumbled

"See you" I waved to him. He left the room and I rolled my eyes

"Gym" I groaned.

"I can take there of that" Edward whispered in my ear "Go and sit down in the corner and look pale" He said.

"I sat down and groaned hoping I looked ill while Edward persuaded Ms Cope that I was to ill for Gym. Afterwards Edward drove me home. He wouldn't let me drive home by myself and even went as far as phoning Carlisle and saying I was too sick. Mainly to bother him I set of for work anyway. I was about to get into my truck when Mrs Jones my next door neighbour shouted me

"Bella Bella!" I turned around. She was running towards me with her 6 month old son Sean on her hip. I plastered a smile on my face

"Hi Mrs Jones" I said waving

"Hi Bella. I'll cut straight to the point I need a babysitter. I've got work in one hour and there is no-one to look after Sean so I was hoping...." she trailed off

"I'm sorry Mrs Jones I've got work myself" I said apologetic Her face fell

"Will your boss mind?" she asked hopeful. I faltered. I knew Esme wouldn't mind and Rosalie was arriving at work an hour later than me so

"Fine" I sighed

"thank you Bella you're a lifesaver" She said gratefully. After getting Sean's car seat set up in my truck and I set off for work. As I expected Esme didn't mind me bringing Sean and played with him herself. After a hour though I started getting nervous. This was my first day as a waitress here and I knew I had to make a good impression on Rosalie. I knew thst bringing in a baby was not setting a good impression. Sean started crying bringing me out of my thoughts. I lifted him up and rocked him but he wouldn't stop crying. I checked his nappy but it was dry. I tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. I figured he was tired so I started singing to him. I sung Hushabye Mountain to him like Renee did to me when I was little.

_ A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.  
_

"What's going on here?" I almost dropped Sean in shock as Rosalie was stood at the door.

"Erm...Well...Esme said it was ok to bring him as my neighbour had an emergency and..." she held her hand up to stop my babbling.

"I'm not mad" She said softly "but...maybe it's a little bit early to be near babies" she said gently to me

"what do you mean?" I asked her confused

"your little...baby problem" she whispered to me

"WHAT?!?" I screeched "I'm not pregnant"

"your...not? but what about the other day?" she asked me.

"That really was a friend" I giggled. She smiled embarressed

"Well don't I feel stupid" she laughed

"I'm sorry...If this brings back memories" I said slowly gesturing towards Sean

"No it's ok" she smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes

"Did you ever sing to your baby?" I asked pushing my luck

"Never but I wish I did" she said

"oh, I'm sorry" I said

"It's ok" She replied

"Why did you give away your baby?" I asked her. She hesitated

"Bella, giving away that baby was the most heartbreaking thing I ever had to do" My heart swelled with hope. She thought giving me up was heartbreaking! I knew I had to tell her. It was the perfect time to tell her. She liked me and we were getting along. I was about to tell her but Rose's phone rang cutting me off. I sighed as she left the room. I'd have to tell her tomorrow then.

AN - I am sooooooooo incredibly sorry. This chapter is basically 75% twilight and for that I apologise. However next chapter I'll make it up to you because someone else finds out about Rose! and it's one of the Cullen's! Will they help reunite them though? I if can get 120 reviews then i'll update in the next 2 days. The next chapter is also going to be the longest ever!


	11. Chapter 10

_AN – I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this chapter isn't as long as I said it would be because i've been shuffling around the chapters again. The good news is now Rosalie finds out in chapter 12!! Thanks for all your reviews. I'm sorry about the last chapter being mostly Twilight but I'm sure this chapter will make up for it _

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :(_

Chapter 10 – BPOV

I didn't get a good night's sleep Saturday night. I tossed and turned all night. Yesterday I had gone to LaPush beach and met Jacob Black. Jacob had told me scary legends from his tribe and mentioned the Cullen's being "cold ones" did that include Rosalie? I sighed. It was all complicated. I went downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Charlie had left a note saying he had gone fishing for the day leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to find out what The Cullen's were. Rosalie was my mother I had a right to know. After my cereal I went upstairs and switched on the old computer in my room. It was old and slow so while I waited for it to load I cleaned my room and got dressed.

Finally it loaded. I turned on Google and typed in 'the cold ones' but that only came up with nothing apart from a few movies and books. I then typed in 'vampire' After all the movies and books pages I finally came to a website that was useful. A-Z of vampires. I clicked on it and lots of legends came up. Legends of vampire men that impregnated human woman and even legends of woman vampires who seduced human men and killed them. None of them said anything about super strength or super speed though. None of them mentioned that some of them where so beautiful that your self esteem took a hit just by looking at them. I sighed and switched the computer off by the plug not even bothering to shut it down properly. I was annoyed. I couldn't get any answers and I needed them.

I looked out at the pouring rain and suddenly it hit me. Did it really matter? Would I still love my mother if she was a vampire? Yes of course I would. It hit me so hard and so fast I had to sit down for a minute. With that epiphany out of the way I got ready for work with a refreshed attitude. I would tell Rosalie the truth today. I put some of my best clothes on and styled my hair so it looked less like a birds nest (AN - it doesn't really but we're girls we exaggerate lol) I finished my lookby putting my locket on. I gripped it in my hands to giveme confidence. I arrived at work with five minutes to spare. This was a good thing I figured I could tell her before work. I walked through the corridor and into the office with butterflies in my stomach. My spirits plummeted when I saw Adam was sat at the desk but nobody else was there!

"Oh Bella" he greeted "what can I do for you?" he asked

"Do you know where Rosalie is?" I asked

"She's taken the day off going shopping for stuff for the wedding" he said sullenly

"Wedding?" I asked

"Yeah, she's getting married to Emmett. Didn't she tell you?" he asked me

"No" why would she? She doesn't know she's your mother Bella. I told myself

"Oh right, well she'll be in tomorrow" he said dismissively turning back to the work on his desk. I turned to leave dejected

"Wait a minute!" he called. I turned back. "What's that?" he said pointing to my locket. Oh shit! I had meant for it to stay underneath my clothes. This was going to be hard.

"It's my locket" I said innocently

"No it isn't. That's my daughter's locket. You little thief!" he snapped before getting up and ripping it off my neck

"That's my locket give it back!" I said reaching for it

"Oh really? Well if it's your locket then what is the picture in it?" he asked smugly. I faltered. If I told him the truth he would find out and if I lied then he'd think I was a liar and still fine out. I sighed the decision was easy

"My mum" I whispered

"Your mum?" he scoffed

"Yes" I said my voice getting stronger "the picture in the locket is my mum"

"Well then let's have a look shall we?" he asked me I nodded not able to speak for fear of being sick. It happened in slow motion he opened up the locket slowly and then looked at it for a few minutes before his jaw dropped. His face was similar to Charlie's when he found out.

"Say something!" I begged

"You're Rose's daughter?" He asked numbly. I nodded

"That's why you came here" he said comprehension dawning on him

"Yes, I wanted to find her" I mumbled

"Why haven't you told her yet? I mean you've been here a month" he asked me confused

"I didn't know anything about her or why she gave me up. I didn't want her to reject me and I didn't want to put her in a awkward position" I said "I was going to tell her today"

"Well it's a good thing I was here" he mumbled to himself. I don't think I was supposed to hear it but I did

"Why?" I asked him. He sat me down

"Bella" he began. I didn't like his tone "Rose…is a very ill woman. She's suffered from mental health issues all her life" he said

"What? She never told me that!" I said shocked

"She's in denial" he said "We have had to force the pills down her throat on more than one occasion and she's attempted suicide six times" he said sadly

"Poor Rose" I said sadly. It was awful that she suffered so "Maybe now that I'm here I can help get her better" I offered

"No Bella" he said firmly "Rose's condition relies on familiarity, structure and schedule. If she were to ever find out about you I fear it would push her over the edge"

"What? No! I have to see her! She's my mum!" I said tears starting to fall "Please" I begged "I've only just met her please don't take her away from me"

"Bella there is nothing I would love more than to have you and your mother reunited but I have to put her needs first. Do you really want to be responsible for the death of your mother because of your own selfishness?" he asked me. I stopped. I knew he was right. I could never tell her while she was this ill. I sniffed

"What do I do?" I asked softly

"Why don't you leave for a while? Come back when she's better" I was shaking my head before he finished.

"or you wait until she's better and then you could tell her" he said reluctantly. I nodded eagerly

"That sounds better" I said relieved.

"Well why don't you go home?" he said going to push me out of the door

"I have to work" I said

"no no no" he rolled his eyes "Do you really think i'm going to let any granddaughter of mine work as a _waitress_?" he said the word waitress as if it was a poisonous snake. I smiled. He called me his granddaughter.

"I need the money" I pointed out not entirely truthfully

"I can take care of that" He said bringing out a big wad of cash and giving it to me "Now if there's anything you need then you come to your old grandad ok?" he said. I nodded and set off home. I was feeling mixed emotions. I was glad that my grandad was happy to see me and that he was accepting of me. I beamed when he called me his granddaughter but then again it was going to be longer before I could tell my mum the truth. I wasn't sure I could wait that long. I _needed_ a relationship a relationship with her now. I had known her for a month and I knew her personality. I wasn't sure it was going to be so easy. I parked up at the house my mind whirling. After a relaxing hot shower. I made Charlie dinner and did my homework. I went to bed at ten and fell asleep fast. All the emotions must have wiped me out.

I wope up early mondaymorning the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and turned over. Normally sun would be a good thing but not when it wakes me up early in the morning. I eventually gave up on sleeping and went downstairs for breakfast.

"You were quiet last night" Charlie observed as we ate breakfast

"I had a lot of things on my mind" I sighed

"Such as..." Charlie pushed

"Adam Hale knows about me now" I said trying to say it casually

"What? How? Did you tell him?"

"Adam knows about me know. He saw my locket and thought I had stolen it and no I didn't tell him he found out" I said

"So does Rosalie know?" he asked

"No, He told me that Rosalie suffers from a mental illness and he thinks if I tell him it could push her over the edge" I said

"Honey, I don't think you should trust Adam. He's ....not right. Something about him gives me the heebie jeebies (AN - I know Madagascar ha-ha couldn't resist)

"Charlie not to be rude but you don't know anything about him! he's my grandfather and i'm not going to go against his wishes because he freaks you out!" I snapped before going to get ready for school.

When I arrived at school I instinctively looked over to Edward's parking space but the silver Volvo wasn't there. I sighed disappointed and went of to class. At lunch I looked over to the table where the Cullen's sat hoping they were just late but no they were not there. I sat glumly next to Jessica and Angela who were discussing an upcoming shopping trip to Port Angeles.

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along" I asked Angela

"No course not. I need your opinion anyway" She said smiling. So after school Jessica and Angela followed me home in Jess's car and after getting my purse out of the wardrobe I got into the car with them. It was boring in the shop. They tried on dress after dress after dress. My job was not that hard. I had to just sit there and say that they looked amazing in every dress. It seemed never ending and eventually I had enough. I made arrangements to meet them for dinner. I set of to the bookshop. I was walking down the street after a quick browze in the shop when

I saw them. Four men. They were following me I was sure of it. I looked around. There were now shops around just warehouses. My blood ran cold. They were getting close now.

"Stay away" I warned. My voice firm and steady. He leered at me. I heard tyres screeching and I saw a silver volvo speed up to where we were stood. It screeched to a stop and Edward jumped out

"Get in" he said his face looked murderous but for once it wasn't towards me. I got into the car and he sped off. We drove in silence.

"I have to call Jessica and Angela. Let them know i'm ok" I said breaking the silence

"I'll take you to them if you like" he offered. He still looked furious. I shook my head

"just take me home please" I said. He passed me his phone and I phoned Angela and told her I was okay and that I had got a lift with a friend. When I finished I passed him the phone back

"Why are you in Port Angeles?" I blurted out unable to keep it in any longer

"Next Question" he said a hint of a smirk on his face

"no fair" I moaned

"Next" he insisted

"Okay fine" I grumbled "What if...hypothetically someone could...you know...read minds" I stuttered

"with one exception...hypothectically" he corrected "Well if that someone ...hypothectically was paying attention the timing wouldn't have needed to be so exact" he said then he rolled his eyes "only you could get into trouble in a town this small"

"We were talking hypothectically" I complained. He laughed and then looked troubled "you can trust me you know" I said trying to reassure him

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore" he said. He hesitated then added "I followed you here" I nodded. I figured that out "like I said only you can get into danger here"

"how did you know where I was?"

"I followed your scent" he said watching my face for a reaction. I wasn't going to give him one.

"So...I'm wondering what your latest theory" He said with forced calm after I hesitated "I won't laugh" he promised.

"I don't know where to start" I admitted

"Why not start at the begining? Did you come up with this yourself?" he asked.

"no"

"Well what got you started? a book? a movie?" he asked.

"I ran into an old friend Jacob Black on saturday at the beach. His dad is one of the quiluete elders. He was telling me old legends trying to scare me" I paused

"go on" he encouraged

"about vampires" I saw his hands grip the wheel tighter

"he never expected me to think anything of it. He thought it was a silly superstition" I said quickly defending him "and then I figured out that it didn't matter"

"It didn't matter?" he asked me

"No, it doesn't matter to me what you are" I said truthfully

"I shouldn't have said anything" I mumbled

"No, I want to know what you're thinking even if it's insane" I got angry

"So i'm wrong?" I asked him furiously

"about this yes" he said as we pulled up in front of the house

"Whatever" I said as I got out "It doesn't change anything" I said as he pulled away. I guessed he could hear me.

_AN - Ok so I'm hoping this will be the last of Bella and Edward because we obviously need to get the plot moving. If I can get 130 reviews then i'll update on Monday. Please review at least for my birthday. I'm seventeen today!! _


	12. Chapter 11

_AN – Well finally we are here. It's not the final chapter but it's certainly the main one. I promised you explosive and that is what you're going to get :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight :( _

Chapter 13 – BPOV

I sighed as I watch Edward drive away. I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to let the fact that my mother was sick keep me away from her. I would nurse her day and night if I had to. She was my mum! Feeling refreshed and energized I drove to the Cullen's restaurant. It was 8.30 so it was still open. I ran to my truck and jumped in. I felt the sudden need to be near my mother and have her hold me in my arms and tell me she loved me. If she did that then I would die very very happy. I pulled up to the restaurant and smiled. Breathing deeply I jumped out of my truck and without even bothering to lock it I ran inside. The place was packed. I couldn't see her anywhere. I searched and searched with my eyes but it was too no avail. I ran into the back corridor while no-one was looking but I bumped into the one person I was hoping I was hoping not too

"Bella" Adam said in shock "What are you doing here?" I decided to be truthful

"I'm looking for my mum" I said

"Shhhh" he hissed leading me into the office "What's brought all this on? Just yesterday you were prepared to keep it a secret to help your mother's health!"

"I realised. You said she was unpredictable. Now we don't know how she is going to react. Yes you're right it might push her over the edge but it might help and if there is the slightest chance we can help her health shouldn't we do it?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"Alright fine but the deal is that I will tell her. She's more likely to react better around me" he said

"OK" I said eagerly "So when are you going to tell her" I asked him

"I'll tell her tonight. She's gone out with Alice for her hen night so I'll to track her down" he looked into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Here is the keys to my house. Take them and stay there until I return" He said before leaving. Shaking with excitement I got into my truck and drove to the Cullen's Mansion. I let myself in with shaking hands. It was a beautiful home. Who knew vampires had such good taste? I chuckled at my mental joke as I walked upstairs. I had a sneaky look in all the rooms. I gasped as I entered. I knew it was her room. There was two pictures on the sidetable. One of her and Emmett. Emmett was sat on a deck chair with Ros-mum sat on his lap. Emmett had his arms wrapped round her and they were smiling happily. The only weird thing was that it was raining! The sun wasn't out must be a vampire thing. I turned to the next picture and gasped. It was a small newborn baby girl. It was me. I had a pink bodysuit on. Tears collected in my eyes I knew she regretted giving me up and she loved me and now we could finally be together. I put the picture back on the nightstand, wiped my tears and headed downstairs into the living room to wait anxiously. 2 hours passed then it was 3 hours. I was fidgeting nervously. After four hours Adam finally returned. I could tell by his face it wasn't good news.

"Bella i'm so sorry" he said sadly. My stomach dropped

"What happened?" I croaked

"She went mental, Started smashing everything up. Threatened to do all sorts of things. She said she got rid of you because she didn't want you and never thought her mistake would come back to haunt her" I choked back a sob. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even think clearly "The last thing she said to me was "get rid of her dad, do whatever you have to do" she gave me this" he held up a wad of cash "and told me to give it to you for going away" he said. I couldn't help it the tears came. I was sobbing so hard I knew I was turning hysterical but this was everything I feared and more. I had actually feared that she would feel nothing towards me but to hear that she actually hated me. It was too much.

"Bella I think you should go home. Get out of town and go back to your adoptive mother" Adam said. I nodded. I would go back to Renee and never speak to Rosalie again. Adam passed me the cash but I didn't take it. I would leave without being paid off.

APOV

I watched as the girl ran from the house sobbing. She was finally out of the way thank god! I had to lie to her but I couldn't help it she could have ruined everything with her big mouth! (This was were I was going to leave chapter 11 but i'm not that cruel)

RPOV - The Next Day (The Wedding)

I smiled in the mirror at my flawless reflection. I knew I looked amazing. I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and Alice had done my hair and makeup. I was nervous which was ridiculous. I was marrying Emmett for the third time. I had done it all before. Although the first one was more pleasant as I was escorted down the aisle by Carlisle not Adam. Although everything was going perfectly right down to the last detail I still couldn't help feeling something was going to go wrong.

"Ready honey?" I heard Adam behind me. I growled at the honey thing but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing he wound me up so I plastered a very very fake smile on my face and linked up to him. I walked down the stairs slowly making sure Adam wouldn't accidently on purpose trip me up or something. I wouldn't put it past him. As Edward started playing the piano and as I walked down the aisle and saw Emmett I forgot all about Adam. The only two people in the world where me and him. I was so happy as I joined Emmett at the altar and we said our vows, I was beaming as we exchanged rings and I was laughing as we were pronounced Husband and Wife for the third time.

We posed for photos outside the mansion where we got married and then it was off to the restaurant for the reception. So far my presumptions were being proved wrong. I put my fears to the back of my head as I danced with Emmett on the dancefloor five times in a row

"Baby we gotta take a break now or people are going to be suspicious that we aren't stopping for a rest" I whispered in his ear as the sixth song begun. He pouted like a toddler as I pulled away. I could help but laugh. My laughter was cut short though as I saw someone sneaking into the back office. I couldn't tell who it was "I'll be right back" I said to Emmett. I walked into the back going at annoying human speed. As I entered the corridor though I saw that person spray paint my office door

"Hey!" I shouted to them and they started running. It wasn't that hard to catch them even going at human speed. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" I asked angrily grabbing them and yanking off their hood so I could see there faces "Bella?!" I looked at her. She looked awful. Her face was streaked with tears and her hair was messy and knotty with a leave stuck in it. She had bags underneath her eyes. Suddenly I wasn't angry with her anymore "Bella what happened to you?" I asked concerned. Her eyes flashed with hate

"you did!" She spat at me. I was shocked. I knew I wasn't nice to her when she first started working for me but I thought she had got over that

"Bella...I'm sorry if i've hurt your feelings but..." she cut me of

"Hurt my feelings? You've broken me" I frowned that was a little oversensitive "you could've just told me to go but no you just have to feel like you've ruined everyones happiness don't you?!" she shouted at me crying again now.

"Bella i've no idea what your going on about" I said honestly to her. I was worried. Was she on drugs? did she need to be sedated?

"What? what are you lying for? Grandad told you" She said hiccuping with sobs

"Who told me what Bella?" I asked her

"He told you" She sobbed pointing over my shoulder. I turned around and Adam was there

"ok Bella honey what did Adam tell you?" I said trying to be kind. I was going to have to phone a doctor she was hysterical

"THAT YOU'RE MY MUM!" She shouted the sobs finally stopped but the tears kept falling. If I wasn't a vampire with perfect hearing I would have been sure I heard her wrong. Did she seriously think she was my daughter? (an - bet all you non-eastenders watchers didn't expect that did you?)

"Bella, you need help Ok? professional help" I said to her. Apart from my family, Adam and Bella no-one else knew about my own baby and I couldn't believe she was using this against me now. I was trying to calm my anger. Trying to tell myself she was obviously mentally ill and needed professional help. Bella looked up at me shocked

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Bella my little girl died 13 years ago. She was hit by a car. I'm sorry if you hate your mum or whatever but i'm not your mother" I said. She turned to Adam

"You never told her did you?" She asked. I sighed.

"Bella I really don't know what you're going on about. Now this is Rose's wedding day and I think you'd best leave!" Adam said angrily. I hated to agree with him.

"I've got proof" She suddenly said turning to me "The Locket! I've got the locket you gave away with me as a baby!" she said desperately. She was gripping my dress pleading with her eyes for me to believe her. I almost did until ...

"Bella I told you about the locket thats why you know about it don't you remember?" Adam asked her

"No. I've got the locket with me" She said reaching for her neck. It wasn't their. I saw her desperately grip her neck for it but she couldn't find it. I watched her as she looked all around for it. She then burst through the doors to the main restaurant.

"BELLA!! NO!" I shouted to her. I followed her along with Adam and we saw her on her hands and knees. She was looking for it and was babbling along uncohorantly. I was angry with her. She was ruining my big day. I felt sorry for the girl but I was not her mother and she was disrupting my guests by looking for proof that wasn't their. I grabbed her and began to drag her out of the restaurant.

"I'm telling the truth please believe me!" She sobbed. I dragged her outside and I was so angry she was lucky I wasn't crushing her bones. I threw her roughly too the ground

"Please" She gasped

"Who'd want a daughter like you?" I sneered as I turned around and left her on the floor crying. I inhaled deeply, put a smile on my face and opened the door as I re-entered the restaurant. Emmett came up to me

"You ok baby?" he asked me

"yeah I'm fine just a few bad memories" I said to him. He rubbed my back sympathetically.

"Why don't we go and do the speeches now and then we can leave and I can pamper my beautiful wife?" he asked me. I wrapped my arms around him

"Sounds like a plan" He smirked and reached into his pocket "oh shit I've left my speech at the house" he groaned

"Yes I know. Alice told me that would happen so luckily she made copies and put them in Adam's office" I grinned as his face broke out into relief "I'll go and get it" I offered. I walked into the office and opened the top desk draw where Alice told me the speech would be. My blood ran cold. Lying there in the desk was an exact copy of the locket I had give away with the baby. Picking it up I prayed and I hoped it wasn't my babies locket. I opened it slow-ly and I let out I sob when I saw what was in there. A picture of me as a human and next to it was a picture of Bella. I sat on the floor and dry-sobbed. I had rejected my own beautiful baby girl and humiliated her in front of most of Forks because of what? I had listened to my evil father. My father! He had told me she was dead! I was so furious I could barely see. I couldn't kill him in front of all the wedding guests but as soon as they were gone he was dead I vowed. I stood up and walked at a torturing human speed back into the restaurant. I walked straight up to Adam. "You told me she was dead! why?" I said trying to keep calm but anger was seeping into my voice.

"Rose I don't know what you mean" he said feigning confusion.

"SHE WAS RIGHT!!!!!!" I shouted "Bella Swan is my daughter and because of you I chucked her out onto the streets like a STRAY DOG!!!!!" I paused "She has and always will have a bigger place in this family than you" I sneered at him before spitting at him and leaving the restaurant. I vaguely heard people call my name but I ignored them. I had to find her. I ran at vampire speed not caring about being seen. Not caring about anything apart from to get to Bella and prove to her I was sorry. I was so incredibly sorry. I started dry-sobbing as the guilt filled me. Eventually I arrived at Charlie's I ran up the path and burst into the door without knocking

"BELLA! BELLA?" I called

"She's not here" I turned around to see Charlie. He looked tired. "She left saying she had to leave. She's gone"

"Gone where?" I asked him panicking

"She said she had to go for a walk to clear her head and then she's coming back here and driving to see her mother" He said bitterly. I turned and ran out of the door. I could faintly smell Bella's scent. I followed it going as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I saw her. She was across the street from me. She was walking head slumped and feet dragging on the floor

"Bella? BELLA?!" I called to her. She turned but her face wasn't hopeful

"Baby" I breathed. She beamed. She smiled so wide I couldn't help but smile back. She stepped out into the road I was staring at her transfixed. She was so beautiful. I never realised before. She was so much more beautiful than me. Her smile was the best sight in the world. All of a sudden a car came out of nowhere BAMM!!!!!!!! she was 6 foot in the air. Her body was like a rag-dolls all limp

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her body fell to the floor face down. She didn't move. I ran up to her and turned her over and pulled her into my arms. Her nose was bleeding but she was still concious and alive. A woman got out of the car

"I didn't see her she just ran out" she said looking at Bella's limp body

"Go!" I shouted to her "GO AND GET SOME HELP NOW! CALL AN AMBULANCE OR GET CARLISLE JUST GO!" I screamed desperately at her. She ran off I turned my attention back to Bella "Bella? honey stay with me. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry and stupid and I love you so much baby please stay with me i've just got you back." I was dry sobbing and babbling on but I needed her to hear me. I needed her to forgive me. I clutched onto her as hard as I could begging and praying inside my head that she wouldn't leave me.

"mum" she breathed out struggling to speak

"Its ok baby I'm here. Don't try and speak I'm so sorry. I gave you up because I had to. I fought so much for you and giving you up was the hardest thing I ever I had to do. I'm so so sorry for not believing you and I love you" I said dry-sobbing. I could tell she was trying to say something so I leaned down and listened to her weak voice "I forgive you" she whispered weakly and she smiled up at me and took her last breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Bella i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm so so sorry please wake up please please" I sobbed and then I looked into her eyes. They were empty. No emotion no nothing. She was gone. and with those three words my word came crumbling down. I sobbed and sobbed. I don't know how long for but it must have been long because I was crying when the ambulance arrived and I was hysterical when Emmett and Carlisle arrived. Emmett's face was so helpless He tried to comfort me but I shrugged him off. I was screaming and sobbing trying to find an end to this pain but there was no end and so the screaming and the sobbing continued

_AN – I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Please read this AN before writing your hate mail which I'm sure you're going to do. I thought long and hard about which ending I was going to do but I decided on this simply because Rosalie's character is so brilliant for the one and only reason that she has been through so much. She desperately wants to have a child and be human. If I gave her that then her character would be boring. I can do so much with Rosalie now because of this. I know I'm taking a huge risk and I understand that you may all hate me/ the story but I'm sticking to this ending. Well actually it is not an ending because I'm doing two more chapters and I know when and where it's going to end. _


	13. Authors Note You choose!

_Sorry guys this is not a chapter :( I am still stuck for what to do about Bella but I'm sure most of you will be happy to know that I her chances of survival are going up! _

_This is because I'm currently writing a new desperate housewives story based on what I think will happen in season 6. I want Anna to be Gaby's daughter! I now I'm not that original but I'm really stuck on what to do for gaby :( _

_I've got 2 options for you_

_I keep this story the way it is. Bella stays dead and I write two more chapters and end the story but I will also write a sequel called On The Edge! This is the summary (Not properly finished yet) _

_Bella is dead and slowly Rosalie is losing her mind. She is pushing her family and friends away from her while she goes deeper and deeper down into a black hole of despair. And then there is Adam. Will he return and blow Emmett's secret? Rosalie is desperate for a child and will do anything for one but just how far will she go?_

_I keep Bella alive. Her and Rose have a happy ever after and I use the storyline again in Desperate Housewives killing off Anna? There will be NO sequel _

_If you vote for one could you please help me out and give me a good storyline for Gaby cos I'm really stuck :( I will of course credit you for your ideas _

_and i have made a trailer for the chapter where Bella tells Rose. It's only about a minute or two long but it will be good for all you non-eastenders viewers because it features clips from the chapter. It should be up on youtube by Saturday :) _


	14. Chapter 12

_AN – Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate them. Especially MsNaomi05 please go and check out her stories 'reservations' and 'releasing the tension' they are really good. Sorry for not updating sooner but I needed a little break from writing. I thought I would get hate mail because I didn't let them have any time together but I have the best readers so I had no reason to worry so thanks. Now onto the story_

_Disclaimer – I don't own twilight_

Chapter 12 – EMPOV

She wouldn't move. she wouldn't speak. She just lay there on the bed. I tried to talk to her but she didn't answer. I tried to hug her but no response. I never felt so hopeless in my existence. Edward had gone to visit the Denali's for a few days. He didn't know about Bella and none of us had the heart to tell him. He would find out when he returned. Adam had gone. He ran off as soon as Rose had outed him as a liar. I felt so guilty how could we have got it so wrong? I kissed Rose's cheek and walked downstairs.

"Anything?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head

"Maybe I could try?" Alice offered and before even getting an answer she walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs. I heard her knock on the door and when Rose never answered she opened the door. I heard her walk over to the bed and the springs groan as she climbed onto it. There was silence and after a while I heard Rose's sobs. Thinking Alice was bothering her I ran up the stairs and opened the door but Rose was in Alice's arms and Alice was comforting her. I walked back out slamming the door behind me. It was wrong for me to be jealous I know but I was. I had spent hours trying to get Rose to speak to me and it only took Alice a matter of minutes. I wanted to be the one to comfort her.

RPOV

I tried so hard not to cry in front of Emmett. I had put him through so much these past few years and he had stood by me through it all. I had to be a big girl now and not let anyone else suffer my pain. I was brought out of my thoughts when Alice came into the room. She came over and got into the bed with me. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. She just put her arms around me and that's when I started crying again. After a while I had calmed down again and Alice and I were just sat in silence.

"I thought she was dead and now she is so what have I lost?" I said breaking the silence.

"Rose, you lost a daughter. It doesn't matter that you didn't know who she was or that you gave her away. She was yours! Don't let anyone take that her away from you" She said firmly.

"Thanks Al" I said using my old nickname for her. I wondered how Charlie was coping. Carlisle had told him last night but I was in such a state I never even bothered to even look at him or check his reaction. I wanted to talk to him. I needed to find out more about Bella. What were her interests and hobbies? What type of music did she like? I stood up

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I have to go and see Charlie" I said

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asked concerned

"Maybe. Maybe not but he is the only one who can tell me about her" I said

"Fine I'll come with you" She went to get up but I stopped her

"No" I said firmly. She hesitated but then nodded. I smiled in thanks and went to get ready. I couldn't be bothered to do my make-up just tying my hair back and putting on a tracksuit. I walked out of the door and went to get in my car but I was distracted when I smelt a scent. I knew it anywhere. It was Adam. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. He looked a mess. He was still wearing his suit from yesterday and his hair was in disarray. You could tell he had been running his hands through it.

"Rose" he pleaded. I threw a disgusted look at him. "Were are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to talk to Charlie and then I'm going to see Bella" I hissed at him "Not that it's any of your business.

"Oh Well we could go together" he offered. That was the last straw

"You come within five miles of me or my daughter and I'll kill you" I said to him before spitting at him and getting into my car.

I pulled up to Charlie's breathing deeply. It was crazy for me, a vampire to be nervous about meeting an insignificant human. I turned off the ignition and walked up the path. I knocked three times on the door but there was no answer. I waited and waited but he didn't answer. I knocked again. I persisted in my knocking and eventually he answered. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was tear-stained. He had a can of beer in his hand.

"Hi" I said softly. He grunted in response and walked back into the living room. I was shocked by the sight. Glass was all over the floor and the couch was overturned. The curtains were closed. Charlie sat back down into his chair and opened another can. He offered me one and I shook my head.

"So what do you want?" he asked me croakily.

"Well Bella …" We both flinched "she….I….am her biological mother" he turned to me

"I know"

"What?" I asked him shocked

"She told me…She said she wasn't going to tell you" he said

"Well she did" I mumbled feeling guilty remembering that I rejected her at first. I changed the subject "I was wondering …maybe I could…go with you to see Bella"

"I'm not going to see her" he grunted opening another can and putting his feet up as if to prove his point.

"Why not?" I argued.

"I don't want to see my baby girl cold and lifeless on a slab in some morgue" he said his voice getting louder. He stood up but then sat back down again sobs wracking his body. I felt sorry for him. Bella was his whole life. I walked over to him and placed my shaking hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug me off and after he managed to get his tears under control I patted him uncomfortably and stepped back. I was not good at this comforting thing. I stepped back

"Charlie" I said softly "Don't you need to say goodbye? I know I do especially after …what happened" I stopped as another wave of guilt washed over me. Charlie froze and looked over at me

"What did you do?" he asked slowly. Dangerously even. I began to shake my head

"It wasn't my fault. My dad was saying all this stuff and I just…I got it wrong…I was stupid and got it wrong but it wasn't my fault" I knew I was babbling. I was trying to fit my words together to form coherent sentences but I couldn't. Recognition replaced confusion on Charlie's face.

"You…rejected her didn't you?" I could here flashes of anger, hurt and confusion in his voice.

"It wasn't my fault….I was in shock. I thought she was dead!" I said desperately. "I never meant to hurt her"

"But you did" he pointed out, anger becoming evident now. "you left her and abandoned her WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU!" he shouted. I nodded slowly I had no argument he was right. "you killed her" he said slowly "you murdered Bella". It hit me fast and hard. He was right! I was responsible for all Bella's pain and ultimately her death.

"NOW GET OUT JUST GO!" Charlie shouted bringing me out of my epiphany. I didn't need telling twice. I ran out of the door and forgetting my car I ran all the way home. I burst into the house and ran up the stairs looking for Emmett. I ran into my bedroom and Emmett was sitting there on the bed.

"Emmett" I said softly. I don't know whether it was the tone of my voice or the fact I'd ran through the door like a wild animal but it made him look up.

"What's the matter baby?" he asked coming over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"I want you to kill him for me Em …Please…I want Adam dead"

AN – Okay so as you can see I have gone with option two. I think it's more dramatic :) I would love some feedback. I know this chapter was short but the next one will be longer and up either tonight or tomorrow :) please review. If I get more than 200 reviews then I will update in the next 6 hours!


	15. Chapter 13

_AN – Well this is it the final chapter. It's taken me a month to get here but it was definitely more plain sailing than my first story Sorry (the readers that have read sorry will know what I'm on about) I'm sad to finish this but now I can concentrate on my other stories which I've sort of abandoned while writing this . Anyway thanks to everyone that read/reviewed/favourited/alerted. It really means a lot so thanks :) _

EMPOV (cos we all love a bit of Emmett hehe)

Things were uncomfortable between me and Rose. It had been a week since she asked me to kill Adam. I had told her yes. I mean how could I tell her any different? She wanted me to kill the person that had hurt her and that was totally understandable but how could I do it? This wasn't some weak human who I had lost control with, this was a vampire who had been considered part of this family once. I tried to ask Alice what she saw but she said until I made a decision the future wasn't clear. Why was it so hard just to kill him? I groaned and gripped my head. Was it possible for vampires to get headaches from stress?

RPOV

I thought the pain would lessen. It had been seven days but it was still there. Every time I closed my eyes I would get flashbacks from that night. Bella's face as I rejected her. Bella's face as she died. It was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. It took me all I had not to crawl under the covers and never get out again. I had never been so desperate in my existence to cry. I wanted a release for this pain. A distraction would suffice as I knew that no pain would be worse than this. No pain in the world. Not even my parents rejecting me or getting raped. No that was easy compared to this.

"Rose!" Esme said as she walked into the lounge where I was sat. "I need you to go to the store and get some sunflower seeds for me" she said. I grunted in response. Her face softened and she sat down next to me "Honey I know it's hard but staying in all day will not help. You've not been out all week. The fresh air will do you well" I scoffed

"We don't need to breathe" I reminded her rolling my eyes but I couldn't stand to disappoint her so I grabbed her purse and ran to the store. I slowed as I arrived and trudged inside not bothering to look at anyone. I stopped at the seed section and went to grab a packet when I heard two women gossiping. I recognised the voices as Mrs Stanley and Mrs Newton

"Yes it was such a shame Bella was so young" Mrs Newton was saying. My ears instantly perked up

"Are you going to the funeral tomorrow?" Mrs Stanley asked

"No I can't shut the shop for even a day" Mrs Newton said. On autopilot I grabbed a bag and took it to the checkout counter. I was in shock. I never knew her funeral was tomorrow. I had to go. Charlie would probably be mad but she was my daughter too! I loved her and missed her just as much as him. I ran home but didn't tell anyone about my plans. I knew they might try and stop me. If Alice knew she never told me. After handing the seeds and the purse silently back to Esme I went to sit back on the couch going back into my catatonic state. The next thing I knew it was dawn. I walked upstairs and changed into a black dress willing myself not to try to dry-sob and break down on the floor. I ran to Charlie's small house. I knew it would be too early yet but I couldn't just sit around and wait. I scrunched down in the bushes outside the house as I heard Renee who was crying scold Charlie for drinking on a day like this. Charlie ignored her. It was a tension filled few hours at the swan house. Renee was sobbing the whole time; Phil was trying to comfort her while throwing glares at Charlie who had cracked open his eighth can when the hearse arrived. I choked up. The coffin was white surrounded by too many flowers. I tried to get my sobs under control. At the church it looked like the whole of Forks was there. Everyone from most of Forks high and I even noticed old Billy Black there who saw me immediately and threw a few glares my way but didn't announce my presence to Charlie. There were at least 200 people there. I watched as they all piled in and went to follow them but as I went to walk through the door Charlie stood in front of me

"You're not welcome" he said sternly

"I'm her mother! Please, you cannot keep me away from here I'm begging you" I whimpered desperately.

"Stay away" he hissed before walking back into the church slamming the door shut behind him. It was like a punch to my stomach and it winded me. The intensity of it hit me so hard I had to sit down on the path. I was dry-sobbing as I heard Bella's funeral. I heard Renee's heartbreaking eulogy and everyone talk of there experiences with her. Eventually they all came out and I watched from afar as they buried my baby. I collapsed on the floor when they covered the coffin up and that was the first time I truly wanted to go to Italy and provoke the Volturi. My heart ached at the thought of never holding her again. I saw Charlie look at me many times during the burial. A variety of different emotions flitted his face. Anger, shock, sorrow and even …Pity? No I was reading him wrong. He didn't pity me. After she had been buried he walked over to me "What are you doing here?" he asked me genuinely confused

"What do you mean?" I asked just as confused. He sighed

"You gave her up. You rejected her so why now are you acting like the distraught mother?" he asked me

"Listen to me" I said intensely "I gave her up because of things beyond my control. I would _never _give her up out of choice. I rejected her because I thought my daughter was dead. I love – loved her" my voice broke "I will admit one thing though … I did kill her. It's my fault she's in the ground" I whispered choking back my sobs.

"I shouldn't have said that" He muttered softly "it's not your fault" I scoffed.

"I…can I…I need to know more about her. What did she like to do in her free time? Please can you tell me?" I asked him He sighed "please?" I asked softly

"Come with me" he said walking towards Renee's car. I got into the back with Charlie and Phil and Renee were in the front. We drove in silence. When we parked up Charlie got out and I followed him wordlessly in the house and up the stairs. I gasped as I walked into her bedroom. There was a small bed in the corner with purple quilts. In the other corner there was a rocking chair and an old looking computer. There was a pile of books and cd's next to the bed. I walked over to them and flicked through them all. She was a classic girl. Old romances like Wuthering Heights books and classic music like Debussy. She was definitely Edward's type of girl. I turned and looked at the photos on the cork board she had on her wall. Pictures of her with her mum, Pictures of her with her dad, Pictures of her with her friends. One picture was her holding a trophy. Charlie was tactfully standing back at the door.

"What's this?" I asked him pointing to the trophy picture. He smiled. "She was seven. She won a poetry competition"

"So she's good at writing?" I asked him

"Brilliant. A+ student at English. Not so good at maths" He chuckled.

"Was she popular?" I asked him eyeing the pictures of her friends.

"Yes but she wasn't the type of girl who was out all the time playing. She rather be in reading or writing or listening to music" he smiled "She wanted to learn how to play the piano"

"Thank you" I whispered softly. He nodded uncomfortably I glanced over to her bed "So what's this then?" I walked over to her bed. There was a cuddly fish on there

"Oh that's Otis the Shish" (yes I know I copied of House of Night sorry) Charlie said coming and sitting down on the bed next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him questionably. "She was two and couldn't say fish the name sort of stuck" he explained shrugging. I smiled and brought the toy up to my nose. It was full of her scent. I inhaled it greedily. "You can keep that if you want" he offered.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly" I said quickly giving it to him. I wanted it so bad but I couldn't have Charlie giving up Bella's favourite toys. Not for me.

"I will throw it away if you don't take it" he insisted shoving it into my arms. He then stood up and pulled the trophy picture down and gave it to me

"Thank you" I whispered again choking up he nodded and stood up. "I think you should go. Renee doesn't know about you and I don't think she should. She's in enough pain" he said gruffly. I nodded and with a pat of Charlie's arm I walked out of the house.

EMPOV

I stared at the lighter on the bed as if it was going to jump up and bite me. I knew I would have to kill him for Rose's sake. I sighed and pocketed the lighter. I went to the place he was staying. I watched him walk out with a suitcase. He was going to do a runner. Coward. I sneaked up behind him and grabbed him from behind putting one hand over his face so he couldn't shout for help. Not that a human could help him. I kept hold of him while I tied him to as chair. He looked smugly at me before trying to rip them off him. He couldn't and looked at me confused.

"Did I ever tell you Carlisle is a bit of an inventor?" I asked him casually. He shook his head "yeah" I continued "in his spare time he creates lots of things including ropes that can hold us Vamps imagine that" I grinned cruelly at him before grabbing the lighter out of my pocket "You will pay for what you did to my Rose" I said seriously. All traces of mocking now gone from my face. I leaned forward a little bit with the lighter just enough for his eyes to widen before turning and lighting a candle behind me. I heard his sigh of relief. I turned back round and leant down to his wrist. I felt him tense and try and move his hand away from me but it was to no avail. I leaned forward and bit the rope. "Yeah, It's secure enough" I said before I stood up. He was breathing heavily. I then turned and picked up a container with a liquid in it and proceeded to pour it all over him. He screamed and thrashed about trying to get away from the liquid. I watched him squirm for a few more minutes smiling "It's water" I finally said to him

"W-W-What?" He stuttered.

"Smell it. Does it smell like petrol?" I asked him. He sniffed it and shook his head shakily. He was shaking and scared. Thats what I wanted him to feel like. "Now you really will pay" I said picking up the lighter and moving towards him I flicked the lighter on and went to set him alight but...I couldn't do it! I tried again and again but I was gutless and I couldn't kill him. I untied him and he jumped up quickly to his feet. "Okay here's the deal" I said my voice ice cold "You leave now and never return! There is nothing for you here anymore. If you so much as think about returning then real petrol will be going in that container" I warned him hostilely. He nodded then grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the house and into the night. I walked out of the house and chucked the lighter into the house setting it alight. I ran home and returned to find Rose sat on the staircase in a black dress holding a toy fish. She jumped up and ran towards me as soon as I stepped through the door.

"Is it done?" She asked eagerly

"He's gone forever baby" I soothed her hugging her tightly

RPOV

I was relieved when Emmett said he was dead. I needed him dead. After hugging Emmett I told I had to go somewhere important. He raised his eyebrows but didn't comment. I ran to the cemetary and walked to Bella's grave. I sat down in front of it

"Hey Baby" I whispered stroking the ground

_Flashback _

_"Did you ever sing to your baby?" She had asked me. Her big brown innocent searching eyes. I sighed and answered her honestly_

_"Never but I wish I did" I admitted _

"I never did get to sing to you did I?" I said softly still stroking the grass. Then I began to sing.

_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows over lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting--  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing--  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.  
_

_AN - So that is it...for now anyway hehe. The sequel will not be up anytime soon as I need to wait how the storyline pans out in Eastenders first but don't worry Adam WILL get his comeuppance. To read the sneak preview summary go back to my authors note 2 chapters before this. Hope you liked this story if you didn't then please tell me why. As long as it's constructive I do appreciate critism. Again thanks to all my reviewers love you all xx_


	16. Authors Note

Hi guys, It has been a good few months since I have updated any of my stories but now I am back and I'm beginning to prepare to write On the Edge which is obviously the sequel to A Rose by Another Name.

For all of you that watch Eastenders On the Edge is gonna be a crossover between the following storylines

Stacey gets bipolar storyline

Ronnie desperate for baby and getting over Danielle's death storyline

Archie returns

And for all of you that don't well you're just gonna have to wait till August lol which is when it comes out.

For all of you that do not watch Eastenders I have a treat for you. I have just made a video about Chapter 12 of this story. It basically follows the chapter from when Rose catches Bella with the spray paint to the end of the chapter. The link is on my Profile Page 

I have also made a website for my fanfiction. It has trailers, posters, sneak peeks and all sorts of other goodies so go and check it out! That link is also on my profile.

Hope you all are well and I can't wait till I reveal on the edge to you!

Lots of Love

Amy x


	17. Exclusive 2 Sneak Peeks of On The Edge

Hi Everyone, Yes I'm alive and yes I still want to write on here. My last update on one of my stories was about five or six months ago so I really need to do some updates. But everytime I tried life always got in the way. I've got some fantastic ideas though and 2010 I should be probably tripling the amount of stories I have on here

Anyway the point was I'm still planning on doing On The Edge for anyone that's still interested even though I know I've probably lost everyone's interest by waiting so long and I'm really sorry but to get a few people interested again I've got 2 sneak peeks of the story.

Please Note though these are only sneak peeks and the actual scenes may be different as the story is still under construction.

The first chapter of On The Edge will be available January 1st

SNEAK PEEK NO1

Adam POV

"What do you want Adam?" she looked up at me "Why did you invite me here?" I sighed. This may not be as easy as I imagined.

"I missed you Victoria" I looked at her with as much sincerity I could muster. "You are my one true love and my life was so dark without you" I grabbed her hands and stared in her eyes. "I love you and I want you back" She stared up at me. She was breaking, I could tell.

"Why did you pretend to be dead then if you love me so much?" She raised one eyebrow as she spoke her eyes watching my every reaction, my every feature determined to see if I was lying.

"I was threatened by the Cullens" I said as if confessing a deep secret "They sent the big one Emmett to come and warn me to leave town or else they would kill me" I said injecting fear into my voice "Don't you understand baby? I'm risking my life to see you right now. I love you so much I'd rather die than be without you. Please Please I need you back and I need you to help me" I internally smiled as I watched love and adoration replace the fear and confusion that was clear on her face before.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked grabbing hold of my hands and leaning closer.

"I need someone on the inside, someone who they trust, someone like you Vic. I need your help to bring them inconsiderate, arrogant, pompous idiots down" I almost shouted letting all my feelings about them spill out for the first time in months

"Who are you talking about babe?" she asked curious now

"The Cullens, I want each and every one of them to pay for what they did. It's the only way" I replied calmly waiting for her reaction.

SNEAK PEEK NO2

Emmett POV

I ran human speed as fast as I could through the airport growling with frustration. What was the point of being a vampire if you can't use the powers it gave you? I stopped in my tracks when I saw her turn a corner her back to me.

"ROSE!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs almost deafening a poor human couple beside me. I waited with baited breath for a few minutes and sighed with relief as I saw her turn back round the corner and see me shock written all over her face. We walked casually towards each other each step dragged out and painful. It seemed miles later I finally got to her.

"Emmett what are you doing here?" She asked me. I sighed and ignored her question.

"Rose why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I asked her.

"I didn't think it mattered and I didn't want to cause any trouble. I'm sorry" She said looking up at me with those beautiful golden eyes "Emmett look erm I never really got the chance to say this before but I am really truly genuinely sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you"

I curtly nodded trying not to think about what she did "It's in the past and besides you weren't in the right state of mind. It's forgotten. I …also owe you an apology too" I admitted holding my hands up "I treated you so cruelly that night you were … well you know and I'm sorry" Rosalie laughed and I smiled involuntary on hearing it. It had been so long since any member of our family had laughed and this was a genuine from the gut laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her

"Just us being so apologetic and formal with other. Us acting so old and grown up for once" and she then dissolved into giggles and I had to join her. We both stopped after a couple of minutes and then I heard Rosalie's flight over the being called for boarding over the tannoy. "Well I have to go" Rosalie said picking up her bag and smiling at me "I'm glad we cleared the air Em. I'd hate for us to part on bad-"

"don't go" I interrupted her. Her mouth dropped

"After everything? You'd still have me?" She said barely a whisper. Her face froze in shock. I nodded

"Emmett … I have no choice. I have to go. You know that" I nodded mutely again. She walked up to me and kissed me cheek and whispered in my ear "you deserve better than me Emmett Cullen" I then stood in shock as I watched her walk away. From me, From us, From everything we ever had. No I wouldn't let that happen. I somehow composed myself and regained my voice "Rose" I said at normal voice volume. She was walking away not acknowledging me but I knew she could hear me "Rose!" I said louder. She still was ignoring me. I looked around desperately and saw a desk with a woman at it typing at a computer. I raced up to it and without warning leaned over and grabbed the tannoy.

"Hey!" she shouted annoyed. I ignored her

"ROSALIE HALE I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME!!" I shouted down the tannoy. The whole room went silent.

If you could PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just give me one tiny little review to tell me your ideas or opinions or whatever on my new story. I accept criticism as well. I'd be really really grateful.


	18. On The Edge NOW UP!

Just a quick AN to let you know that On The Edge is now up. I know I said it wouldn't be out till 1st January but I finished the first chapter earlier than expected. Please go and check it out and leave a review :)


End file.
